Who Knew
by H. James
Summary: Brucas fanfic. After years of a long term relantionship, Brucas have a terrible fight that leads to their breakup. It's an year after that and now they'll try to coexist again. COMPLETE!
1. For Me This Is Heaven

Hey, guys! I started this fanfic as a request of a friend of mine who really wanted a Brucas fanfic. I'm a die hard Naley fan, but decided to give it a try. So bear with me here and review, please! I have a good part of the story written already, but it's not finished. If you have a suggestion or just a thought to share, please do. Thank you!

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing. Nor the characters, nor the implicits storylines. The main plot is mine though :D_

A quick side note for you to understand the story better: it takes place about 6 months after they start college. Nathan, Haley, Lucas and Brooke are living in New York. Nathan's a pretty famous basket player and Lucas' an assistant coach at a kids league. Brooke's in fashion designer college and Haley's working as a song writter for a fancy Broadway play. Peyton's living back in Tree Hill. She's helps Karen to run The Tric and goes to a local college. Karen had her baby girl, Allie. She's still living in Tree Hill just like Deb and Cooper.

……………………………………………………………………………

Stretching herself in bed, Brooke put one hand over Lucas' chest as she cuddled up next to him, placing her head on his shoulder and sleeply moaning as she played with his necklace with her fingers. Feeling the movement on the bed, Lucas sighed as he half opened his eyes to see Brooke smiling to him.

"Morning, boyfriend" she whispered to him.

He gave her a half smile, "Morning, pretty girl."

"You know what I love?" she asked still playing with his necklace.

"Besides me?"

She rolled her eyes at him as he giggled, "Besides you…" she moved around so she could lean on her elbows and stare straight at him, "Waking up next to you" she smiled again and leaned to place a peck on his lips and then lay down again on his chest, with her hand around his waist, "I could hold you like this forever."

He sighed with his eyes closed and stroke her hair, "Too bad forever isn't today."

"What do you mean?" she frowned.

"I gotta get up" he answered gently taking her hands from around him and sitting up on the bed.

"Luke" she protested sitting up too, "It's Saturday!"

His feet reached the floor and he got up, dragging himself around the bedroom, "And even though I have things to do."

She covered herself with the sheets and folded her arms, "What can you possibly have to do on a Saturday morning?"

"Work. The kids have an early practice today and I can't miss it" he answered picking up the clock from the nightstand and showing it so she could see, "And it's 11:30, it's hardly morning anymore."

"But…" she threw the sheets away from her and got up on her knees still on the bed, following Lucas around with her eyes as he moved around, getting ready to leave, "Saturday's mornings last 'til… lunch! And I'm not having lunch now, I just woke up" she pouted.

Lucas shook his head and smiled at her as he caressed her cheek with one hand, "I love the way you think."

"And I hate the way you act" she watched him searching for his backpack, "C'mon! Stay with me. Please?" she leand both hands on the bed and crawled towards him, with a suggestful look on her face, "I'll make it up to you…"

He shot her one look and then turned his attention to the backpack next to the bed on the floor, "Don't tempt me" he bent over to pick it up.

She put one hand over his shoulder and stood up on her knees, "Is it working?" she leaned real close to him.

He could see the tiny little freckles on her nose that he loved so much and saw when she arched one eyebrow mischeviously, "Do it again and we'll see about that."

"Could you…" she put both arms around his neck, "…please…" she tilted her head to kiss him right behind his ear, "…stay…" she kissed the other side, "…with me?" and finally placed a kiss on his lips.

With a pleased smile on his face, Lucas nodded, "You got yourself a deal, Brooke Davis."

They kissed again, this time with far more passion, as Lucas got back on the bed and layed her down without breaking the kiss.

…

The ring of the phone seemed awfully loud to Brooke's ears as she woke up. She mumbled something and stretched her arm to the side, trying to reach Lucas, who wasn't there. Feeling the empy space right next to her, she opened up her eyes and glanced around. _Ugh!_, she tought. Rolling on the bed, she reached for the cordless phone on the nightstand and pressed the on button.

"Hello?" she sounded as sleepy as a person could sound.

"Is it possible that B. Davis' still in bed? With this beautiful sun brightly shinning outside?"

"Peyton?" she asked confused.

"Well, duh. Who else calls you B. Davis? Tell me now and I shall rip thy head off!"

"What are you talking about?"

Peyton laughed, "C'mon, Brooke! Get up, get showered and get dressed! I'll be there in 5 minutes."

"Wait…" she rubbed her eyes trying to wake up properly, "What time is it?"

"It's 3 o'clock and you have exactly 2 minutes and 50 seconds to do all as requested previously."

"Can you speak english? I _just_ woke up."

"We have shopping plans in half an hour, don't tell me you forgot."

"Of course not! I just didn't think time would pass so… quickly."

"Time does pass right through you when you're asleep. But c'mon! Get up! I'm getting there."

"Peyton" she stretched herself, "It's not humanly possible to get ready to go out in less than… like, an hour and a half. And I'm aiming high."

"Whatever, just unlock the front door, hit the shower and I'll make my way in. C'mon, chop chop!"

"What's into you, woman? Alright, I'm going…"

"See you in 30 seconds!"

"Fine!" Brooke said as she hung up the phone and slowly got up, going to the bathroom.


	2. The Lies Just Won't Stop Slipping

_**Thanks for the reviews so far, guys! I love getting reviews cause it's the only way to know if the story's any good, or making any sense to anyone. Kinda like a guide P so help me out here and keep them coming! **_

**_Ps.: The first chapter's name is a song title by Jimmy Eat World. And this one is from Fall Out Boy's "I've Got A Dark Alley And A Bad Idea That Says You Should Shut Your Mouth" lyrics._**

…

Lucas had been working on that paper airplane for 5 minutes now. He was making sure all the folds were flawless and the front had the exact curve so it could fly like a bird. Or at least the closest to a bird as he could get. Leaning back on his sit with the finished paper plane on his hand, he looked at Haley across the room, closed one eye to aim better, stuck his tongue out and with an arm move he threw it on her direction. Bam! The airplane hit her right on the forehead. She had her head resting on her right hand and her right elbow leaned on the arm of the chair. As the plane hit her forehead, she quickly opened her eyes and glanced at Lucas who was already suffucating a loud laugh on the other side of the room.

"Lucas, for the hundreth time: cut it out!"

He caught his breath, stopping the laughter, "Why are you cranky anyway?"

"You'd be too if you had to wake up at 7 am on a Saturday morning cause the damn construction on the house next door makes such a horrible noise you'd rather sitck little sharp needles into your brain than listen to that!"

"Whoa" he scoffed while getting up to take a sit next to her, "Take a breath, Hales. But you do know none of this is my fault, right?"

"I know…" she sighed annoyed, "I'm projecting my anger" looking around she asked to no one in particular, "And how long will this take anyway? It seems like we've been here the whole day."

"I don't know. What time is it?"

She checked her watch "Oh, lemme see… one minute to forever!"

He laughed at her who only smiled to please him. They kept in silence for a minute or two at the hospital's waiting room 'til Lucas finally spoke.

"I'm glad you came with me. It means a lot."

Haley looked at him and smiled softly, "Yeah. But you know I shouldn't be the one doing this, right?"

"Hales…" Lucas looked away.

"It's your girlfriend Brooke who should."

"I know, ok?" he turned back to her, "But considering she doesn't know about my condition I guess I couldn't ask her to come with me. Could I?"

"You'll have to tell her sometime."

"I know."

She shook her head lightly, "No. I don't think you do, Lucas. I mean, I don't even know but I can only imagine how I'd feel if suddenly I'd find out Nathan's keeping something this important from me" she saw how Lucas was refusing to agree with her and went on, "But I'd feel worse if I'd find out from someone other than himself. It's about doing the right thing, Luke."

He shrugged, "How I am gonna tell her now? Everybody else already knows about it, except for her. How am I going to explain this to her? I have no excuses" he sighed looking down, "She's gonna be so mad."

"Better now than 10 years from now" he gave her a look and she shrugged too, "I'm only saying that's better later than never."

But before Lucas could even think of an answer to that, an old woman appeared from inside with a small paper on her hands on which she read.

"Lucas Scott?"

He and Haley stood up at the same time, "I'm here."

The woman smiled warmly to him, "Nice too see you again, Lucas. Come this way, the doctor's already waiting for you."

He smiled back to her and moved after her with Haley next to him.

…

With arms linked together, Brooke and Peyton were walking around the department store for over half an hour. They had a couple of bags on their hands as Brooke brushed through some bikinis on a shelf.

"I can't tell you how happy I am for being shopping!" she squelead, "It was such a long week, I needed the energy recharger."

Peyton smiled to her, "Not to mention, babe."

"And I'm also thrilled that you're here. Just a little sad thou, that you didn't stay with me and Broody this time."

"Well, I did stay with you guys the last time I came to visit so I had to stay at Naley's now."

Brooke smirked and went give her a hug, "But you're here and that's the important thing! B. Davis and P. Sawyer rocking down New York's house!" she tighted the hug making Peyton giggle. Looking around, she sighed. "Ok! I'm so done with this place. Let's go somewhere else and shoe hunt!"

Without waiting for a response she went behind Peyton, pushing her around towards the front door. Once outside the place, Peyton glanced across the street and noticed Lucas and Haley coming out of the drugstore next to the hospital just around the corner. Not sure of what to do, she turned around and bumped into Brooke who was making her way out.

"Oh, you know what? I just remembered I actually saw the cutest pink tank top back there…"

Frowning at the lame attempt of a lie, Brooke was surprised. "Whoa, pink? Some time away from me and you already changed into a whole new person! But c'mon" she grabbed her hand walking away from the store, "If it's cute tank tops you want then I know just the hottest place to go."

"Actually, Brooke…"

Peyton did try her best to make sure Brooke wouldn't see Lucas and Haley but it was too late for that once Brooke suddenly stopped in the middle of the street, looking at the other side.

"Is that Lucas?" she squint to see better, "With Haley?"

"I don't know" Peyton looked around, nervously.

"Right over there!" Brooke pointed out, "It _is _them. What are they doing around here?"

Waving one hand in the air, Brooke jogged crossing the street.

"Lucas! Hey!" she finally got close to him and Haley and stopped with Peyton right behind her, "What are you doing here?"

"Brooke…" Lucas was caught off guard. He glanced at Peyton. "Hi, Peyton."

"Hey, Brooke" Haley said umconfortably.

"Hi" she answered Haley and frowned, "Are you guys lost or something?"

Haley shrugged, "We were just hanging around."

"Yeah" Lucas nodded, "The kids' practice finished ealier and I ran into Haley, so…" he babbled it all out at once.

"I thought I saw you two coming from the hospital" Brooke cut him while crossing her arms and looking at the hospital, a couple of buildings away from them.

"What?" Haley asked scoffing.

Lucas shook his head "No…"

"I didn't see that" Peyton confirmed shaking her head too.

Brooke closed her eyes for a moment, "What are you talking about?" she pointed out to the hospital again, "I just saw with my own eyes. What's going…"

"It was me!" Haley jumped in before she could think twice, "I had doctor's apointment and asked Lucas to come with me."

"Why? Something's wrong?"

"No. Yes. Well…" Haley sighed trying to think of something, "I thought I was finally pregnant. You know how Nathan and I are trying and we keep on failing, so this time I didn't want to get his hopes high and asked for Lucas to come with me instead."

Brooke took some time to grasp all of that and then asked carefully. "Well, are you?"

"No" Haley shook her head, "Not yet."

Suddenly, Brooke felt a hush of sympathy going through her and rushed to give her friend a hug. "Awh! Don't worry, Tutor Girl. Your time to become Tutor Mom will come before you know it."

"Thanks" Haley smiled to her while hugged.

"So…" Peyton finally spoke clapping her hands together, "Since that's been cleared out, can we go now?"

"Oh, right!" Brooke turned to Haley, "Goldilocks and I are shopping, wanna come? It'll help you get your mind away from the negative result, plus you're gonna look so fabulous on the clothes I'm gonna find you that you're gonna think twice before wanting to get pregnant and lose that slim shape of yours." She said tapping Haley on the shoulder while winking.

"Alright" Haley agreed.

"Sorry, boyfriend" Brooke went to give him a kiss, "Girls only" she noticed the drugstore brown paper bag he had on his hands and gave him a smirk, "What's that? I hope it's for us."

Not knowing what to say, he only nodded agreeing with her, "Yeah."

She placed a kiss on his lips and then cheerily went to link arms with both Peyton and Haley as they made their way towards the stores again.

"I'll see you later, boyfriend!"

Lucas stood by the same spot he had been for the last couple of minutes and only waved his hand in the air, watching the girls walk away. He was half relived and half more guilty than he ever felt about lying to Brooke. With a sigh, he turned around and made his way back home.


	3. When It All Comes Down

The three girls spent the rest of their afternoon going from store to store and gathering as much shopping bag as possible. From Brooke's point of view, the day had been extremely productive. She even managed to buy Peyton something that wasn't black or screamed punk. But once they got too tired they decided to go home. Brooke went home by herself as Peyton went back with Haley, but not without scheaduling a lunch date for the next day.

Haley and Peyton were happily chatting while they got to the building. They made their way through the stairs still talking and laughing. Once they got to the apartment, Haley searched for the keys inside her purse and unlocked the door, opening it in the middle of a giggle.

"Nathan? We're ho…" but before she could finish, she gasped.

The living room was lightened up with candles everywhere. They dinning table had been set with flowers and a bottle of wine. There was a sweet smell in the air that mixed with the smell of something really good cooking on the oven. Peyton walked in right after Haley and was also amazed.

"Are we in the right apartment?" Haley asked on a whisper.

Peyton only nodded as she saw Nathan coming in from the bedroom, "Seeing BoyToy over there I could guess we are."

"Haley…" he walked straight towards her and grabbed both of her hands, "I'm so sorry."

She had a clearly confused look on her face, "What?"

"I know I screwed up, ok?" he had a rather desperate expression and tone of voice as he continued, "But I just totally forgot. Can you forgive me?"

"Well" Haley glanced at Peyton looking for an explanation that never came, "I guess I could… since you're truly regreted" she finished with a giggle.

Nathan sighed, "Good. Good. Are you sure? I know forgeting our anniversary is screwing up pretty bad but that won't happen again! And look" he pulled her by the hand closer to the table, "I'm gonna make it up to you."

Haley was shocked. Their anniversary. Damn! How could she have forgotten about that? Nathan forgeting wasn't much of a surprise, men always forget these kind of stuff, right? But her? She wasn't sure of that to do or say so she decided to play along as she smiled to him.

"This is perfect, hunnie."

Relieved, Nathan leaned to give her a kiss. Peyton faked a cough as she pointed to the door, "Okie! I'll just kick myself out so you two can… continue" she waved and exited.

"You sure you're not mad?" Nathan double checked after Peyton left.

"Not at all" Haley kissed him again. She felt bad for lying to him but she was sure she'd feel a lot worse if she'd tell him the truth. Besides, what harm can come from a romantic dinner made out of a little guilt?Haley

…

Bouncing around with one too many bags on her hands, Brooke finally reached the fifth floor of the apartment building and juggled with them as she tried to find the keys inside her small hand purse. After she found it, she opened the door and rushed to the kitchen's counter where she dropped all the bags on it.

"Lucas?" she asked out loud as she walked towards the bedroom. She heard the water running in the bathroom and smirked turning around to the bedroom where she reached a towel for herself. Passing by the bed, she noticed the drugstore brown bag on the armchair next to the window.

"Uh, can't forget that…" she whispered to herself as she reached out to the small bag and opened it, picking up its content. With a frown, she stared at the small box reading the name of the medicine.

"Propanolol" she repeated to herself on a breath as she turned the box and read it from the back of it, "Beta-blockers… might cause excessive heart rate slow…" she kept reading in silence as she felt her eyes fill with tears.

Wrapped around a towel by his waist, Lucas came in from the bathroom, dripping water as he walked by. He stopped by the door as he saw Brooke standing there.

"Hey, babe. When did you…" but he lost his voice once he noticed what she had on her hands. He felt all the air around him fade as she lifted her eyes to meet his.

"You know" she started with a weak voice that was almost a whisper, "If we were still in Tree Hill I could make an enormous effort to convice myself you had bought this for Dan, even though I know you wouldn't" she watched him turn his look away from her, "We're not in Tree Hill, Lucas" she held the medicine in the air, "Tell me what the hell is this!"

"Brooke…" he took one step closer to her, but she stepped back.

"It's for you, isn't it?" she asked knowing the answer, "How long have you been taking these?" he didn't answer her and she shouted, "Tell me!"

He hesitated for a moment, not knowing how to answer her in a way that wouldn't hurt her. Taking a deep breath, he shrugged, "About two years."

"What?" she let herself drop on the armchair as she felt her legs shake. Almost two years. He had been lying to her for two years now. She couldn't believe that.

"Brooke, I'm sorry" he went to kneel in front of her, putting both hands on her legs and looking at her, "I didn't know how to tell you. I mean, I meant to tell you so many times but I just… couldn't. I didn't want to worry you."

She shook her head, "You're sick, Lucas."

"I know…"

"You could've died."

"No! Brooke, look I…"

"Yes, you could! God forbid you forget to take the pills and I have no idea of what's happening and then you colaps on the floor. What am I gonna do if I don't know what's going on with you?"

"That'd never happen, I promise you" he leaned to her, pulling her closer to him so he could hug her. She let her tears roll down her face for a moment and then pushed him away from her.

"Who knows about this?"

"Haley always knew" he started softly, "She found out right on the beginning and I asked her not to tell anyone. And she didn't. Neither did I, until last year…"

Brooke sighed, "When you left the team" he nodded, "And you told me it was because of Keith."

"It was partially…"

"So the Coach knows. Who else?" she interrupted him.

"Nathan."

"Of course" she nodded leaning back on the armchair, "The captain of the team had to know."

"And then I told my mom…" he closed his eyes, "I could barely take telling her, I couldn't take telling you too."

"Is that it?" she crossed her arms.

"Peyton saw my prescription the last time she was here" he noticed her expression on Brooke's face and quickly added, "I had no other choice."

"So basically" she said as she got up and walked across the room, "Everybody knows except for me? Is that it?"

"No!" he stood up too, "That's not it! I wanted to tell you…"

"But you didn't! Did you?"

"Brooke, I'm so sorry…"

"Sorry is not gonna cut this time, Lucas. You didn't trust me. After all that happened back at Haley and Nathan's wedding, you still didn't trust me!" she shouted.

"I trust you!" he shouted back.

"Right" nodding, she sighed, "Just not with the important stuff. I can't believe this."

She turned around and left the room. Lucas quickly followed her but she had already been in the living room, grabbed her purse and was leaving the apartment. He ran to the door and shouted her name, but since he was still wrapped around the towel, he couldn't chase her. She was gone.


	4. Still Blows Me Away

After the romantic dinner Nathan had set up for him and Haley, the couple moved the celebration to their bedroom. Laid in bed next to each other, Nathan rolled over Haley while kissing her. He slipped his hand down her body through her waist, pulling her leg closer to him. As they kept on the making out, the doorbell rang. Nathan ignored.

"Was that the doorbell?" Haley asked on a whisper, breaking the kiss.

"I didn't hear anything" Nathan mumbled as he moved the kisses to his wife's neck.

She thought it must've been her imagination and turned back her attention to her husband as she wrapped her legs around him. The doorbell rang again. She sighed while taking her arms from around his neck.

"Ok, that was definitely the doorbell."

Nathan finally gave up and rolled away, breathing heavily next to her, "Who could it be at this time?"

Haley shook her head, "I don't know. Peyton took the hint, it can't be her."

As she motioned to get up, Nathan grabbed her arm and pulled her back almost whining, "Don't answer that."

"What?" she turned to look at him but the doorbell rang again, two times and really fast, "Ok, alright!" she stood up and shouted to the door, "I'm coming!"

She picked up her rope from the nightstand and put it on, while rushing to the living room to answer the door. She finished closing the rope and reached the doorknob to open it.

She frowned, "Brooke?"

"Hi" Brooke answered while walking in without invitation.

Haley looked clearly confused and closed the door behind her, "What are you doing here? Are you ok?"

She turned around with her hands on her waist, "I found out about Lucas' heart condition."

"Oh…" Haley sighed worried.

"Oh?" Brooke repeated irritated, "Why didn't you tell me anything, Haley?"

"Well, Lucas never told me, ok? I found out but it was a big secret for him so I kept it."

"But from me?" she asked outraged.

"I didn't even tell Nathan!" Haley tried to justify herself.

"'Til Lucas did, last year" Brooke started to walk around the living room while gesticulating, "And now everybody knows about it, except for me! The one person living with him, that he says he loves so much. I didn't even know!"

Haley looked down and took a deep breath, "Look, I'm sorry, Brooke…"

"Do you know even Peyton knows?" she snapped.

Haley was afraid of what was about to come. She whispered, "I know."

"This is unbelievable!" she let herself drop on an armchair.

"Hey, I'm not defending him, but I can understand why he did this" Haley said while taking a sit by the coffee table and staring at Brooke.

"Understand? Understand how a person can hide something this important from the person that he loves? How?" she asked in disbelief.

"Exactly for this. He loves you so much, Brooke, he wanted to spare you. I don't think I'd do the same cause I told him a million times to tell you, but he meant no harm" she stopped to take a breath and choose her words, "You have a full life with your college and your clothing line… and then you have your life with him. He just didn't want to overload you."

Brooke shook her head, "It doesn't make sense."

"This whole treatment thing is really tiring. I mean, he has to constantly go to the doctor's, take the pills, watch his health, his diet, his lifestyle… he just didn't want to make you responsible for those too."

"But that was my choice to make and he didn't give me any!"

"I know…" Haley sighed and crossed her arms, "So I guess you two had a fight?"

Brooke leaned back on the armchair and sighed too, "The worst."

"How did you find out?"

"I found his pills on the drugstore bag."

"The one you thought it was…"

"Yeah." Brooke rolled her eyes.

Haley attempted a smile, "Well, they are both used for protection."

Brooke shot her a look, "Are you trying to make me laugh?"

"Am I failing?" she forced a grin.

"Terribly" Brooke said it coldly.

"I'm sorry" Haley got up and took a sit next to Brooke on the armchair, squeezing her to the side, "I should've make him tell you."

Brooke shrugged, "It's not your fault."

Putting one arm around her friend, Haley asked, "You wanna crash here?"

For the first time since she had been there, Brooke looked around the living room and noticed the candles and the fancy table, "Oh! Did I interrupt something?"

"Nah" Haley sighed, "You were too early."

"I'm sorry" Brooke stood up, "I should go."

"No, stay" Haley got up too, "Peyton will be back later and we can talk some more."

Brooke nodded, "Ok."

"Ok?" Haley smiled, "Can I get you anything?"

"I'm just gonna sit here" she said while sitting on the couch, "You can go back to Nathan if you want."

"I'm gonna tell him you're here and I'll be right back, ok?"

Brooke smiled thankfully, "Alright."


	5. No Halo

College vacation mess with my timing, so sorry for the delay! Maybe it felt like I forgot you guys, but I didn't! I promise I'll try to update again next week, ok? And thanks for all the reviews, they really keep me going. So keep sending them!

__

Sitting by his desk, Lucas was trying to pay as much of attention as he could on what the professor was saying. He had already fallen asleep during the first 10 minutes of class so now he had to make an extra effort to stay awake. It was pretty useless since his eyes were starting to feel heavy again, his head was feeling light and the room around him was blurring as he let his head hung… suddenly he felt a vibe. He quickly lifted his head and took his hand to his back pocket, reaching for his cell phone. Flipping it open, he read the text message.

_Be a man. Cut class._

He smirked and looked around, glancing outside the window. Standing on the field and looking back in was Peyton with her cell phone on her hand and waving at him. He raised his hand in the air to excuse himself with the professor and left the room, going towards the field. He saw her with her arms crossed, waiting for him.

"So you're trying to get me to the dark side, is that it?" he joked.

Peyton put one arm around his shoulder and held her chin up, "You still have much to learn, young Jedi."

Faking surprise, Lucas put one hand over his chest and bowed, "Oh yes, Master!" she laughed and they started to walk around the field, "But you didn't come here to allure me, did you?"

She hesitated while taking a breath but finally found the words, "I know what happened. Brooke crashed at Haley's, so she told me."

"I'm glad she crashed there" he shrugged, "I mean, I figured she had gone there but it's nice to know she's okay."

"She's not, Lucas" Peyton suddenly stopped, "She's really hurt."

Rolling his eyes, Lucas sighed. "C'mon, Peyton. Not you too!"

"I'm not defending her. But you can't really blame her either, can you?"

He nodded, "I know I screwed up, alright? But what can I say other than I'm sorry?"

Seeing how he was really not into that conversation at the moment, Peyton took his arm again and pushed him around.

"Let's not do this now" she smiled, "I'm starving! Let's go grab something to eat."

They walked all the way to the closest Starbucks they could find and got in, found themselves a table and Peyton ordered a donut by the counter as Lucas waited back at the table.

"So, what are you having?" she asked taking a bite of the donut.

Lucas had his eyes on the menu and mumbled, "I don't know."

"C'mon, Lucas" she took the menu from his hands and placed on the table, "It's just coffee, pick anything and you'll get the same caffeine."

He pouted and took the menu back, "Lemme see…"

"Here's one" she peeked and pointed, "Irish coffee."

Lucas gave her a look, "Are you trying to give me a heart attack? I can't have alcohol, I'm on medication!"

Peyton started to laugh and shocked with the donut at the same time, "Oh gosh!" she started to cough. Lucas quickly gave small taps on her back.

"Whoa, easy."

She put one hand over her mouth while breathing again, "Oh… my God."

"Are you ok?" Lucas asked holding his laugh.

"I'm sorry" she laughed too, "It just totally slipped my mind for a second."

"It's ok" he took his seat back and still laughing, "Just stop laughing."

She covered her face with both hands trying to stop and he grabbed one of her arms and pulled away teasing her. They were still laughing together when Brooke walked in, looking for lunch. She saw them together and couldn't believe. Turning around to leave, she thought better and turned back, walking straight to them and stopping next to their table.

"It's nice so see that at least one of us wasn't affected by the other night" she said coldly to Lucas.

He raised his eyes to her, "Brooke…"

"We were just talking about you" Peyton interfered.

"Yeah, I'll bet" Brooke turned her attention to Peyton, "I don't know if I said that enough to you, Peyton, but anyway: way to go" and turned around to leave the cafeteria.

"Brooke!" Peyton stood up, but Lucas grabbed her arm to make her stop.

"No, let me" he stood up too and rushed after Brooke outside the street, "Brooke! Wait up!"

As he reached her side, she suddenly stopped and turned to him, with a certain anger in her voice, "You know, that was the last scene I ever thought I'd see again in my whole life. Thanks for bringing it up."

"It's not what you think…"

"I don't know if it's you who's that good of a mind reader or if it's me who's always thinking nonsense. But it's _never_ what I'm thinking" she added bitterly, "Funny."

He shrugged with his hands on his pockets, "Peyton was just…"

"What?" she snapped, "Helping? She's really something else."

"She really was! You can go back there and ask her."

"How stupid do you think I am?" she asked offended, "Honestly, I thought you at least knew me better than this" shooting him a final look, she spun around and left him alone again, just watching her go.


	6. Sweet Beginnings & Bitter Endings

Nathan parked his car at the school's parking lot, got off from it and turned on the alarm. He was walking towards the school's entrance when he saw a little boy staring at him in clear disbelief. He smirked, knowing what was to come, and watched as the little boy walked closer to him.

"You're Nathan Scott" the boy said with his eyes wide open.

"As a matter of fact, yes I am" Nathan answered nicely.

The boy reached his backpack hanging from the shoulder and looked for a notebook inside that he handed to Nathan with a pen.

"Could you give me an autograph, sir?"

Amused by the 'sir' treatment, Nathan took the pen and notebook from the boy's hand and gave a half smile, "What's your name, kid?"

"Peter Johnson" he answered proudly.

"Peter, huh?" Nathan got quiet for a minute as he wrote something down and then gave the pen and paper back to the boy, "Here you go."

The boy stared at the paper overwhelmed and then opened up a huge smile as he read:

_To my man, Pete.  
Thanks for the care and stay in school until you're old enough to make your own decisions.  
Nathan Scott._

"Thank you so much, sir!"

"Anytime" Nathan messed with the boy's hair who took off running towards the entrance holding on his backpack on one hand and the paper on the other.

The boy ran as fast as he could so he could quickly join his friends inside the school, at the gym where many other boys were waiting for basketball practice. When Nathan finally got there, looking for his brother, the little boy was talking to his friends who were laughing and mocking him, not believing the autograph he had just shown them was for real. But once Nathan walked into the gym, the boy shouted.

"Look! It's him! I told you I wasn't lying!"

All the boys around them turned to look at Nathan at the same time. Lucas was standing by the corner, next to the hoop and saw all the attention he was getting from the students disappear. He looked at the same direction and saw his little brother. He walked to him.

"'Sup, little brother?"

"Hey, man" he hugged Lucas and tapped him on the back, "How you doing?"

"I'm good. I mean, you know… have you heard the news?"

"Yeah" Nathan tried to smile but couldn't.

They heard some giggles and whispers and then Peter, the boy from before, came closer to them while whispering back to his friends.

"Mr. Scott is Nathan Scott's brother?"

"Hey" Lucas said pointing a finger to him, "There used to be a time when people would think that the cool thing was for him to be my brother. Not the other way around."

The boy blushed a little and Nathan laughed, "C'mon! Don't lie to the kid."

Lucas rolled his eyes while nodding, "Alright" he turned back to the boys and handed them the basket ball he had on his hands, "Why don't you let me talk to my brother here and after we're done I promise he'll talk to you and even hand all the autographs you want. Ok?"

The boys all cheered and ran off with the ball to practice on the other side of the court trying to impress their idol. Nathan watched them leave and turned back to Lucas who had a smirk on his face.

"Why did do that for? I'm already running late for practice, man."

"That's for stopping by to lecture me" he was now smiling.

Nathan squinted, "How did you know I knew?"

Lucas walked over the benches with Nathan next to him, "Peyton told me Brooke crashed at your place, so I figured you already knew what happened and was here to try to convince me to go after her just like Peyton did" he took a sit, "Lemme tell you that backfired a little."

Nathan took the sit next to Lucas, "How?"

"Brooke saw me and Peyton talking at Starbucks and for some reason thought that something was going on."

"Whoa" he leaned back shrugging, "You can't blame her, you know? Due to your history with Peyton and all… and the present circumstances. I don't know…"

"Are you serious?" Lucas frowned, "Tell me you're kidding."

"Hey, I know that's not true. But I can see why Brooke thought so."

Lucas looked down, staring at his own shoes and shook his head, "I don't know, man… I don't know if I have the energy to go through all that again."

"So what now?" Nathan leaned foreword again closer to Lucas, "You're giving up on her?"

"No" he shook his head, "Never. But I just can't put myself out there again and try to get her to see my point when she's not up to. I mean, I did what I could and now it's really up to her" he took a breath for a second, "I love her. She's my whole world and she knows it. But when you admit that you get vulnerable."

"And you might get hurt when you're vulnerable" Nathan added quietly.

Lucas nodded looking at him and then turned to stare at the gym. The boys were training by the hoop across the court and taking turns to try to get a good shoot, always looking back to make sure Nathan was seeing them.

"I'm gonna go talk to them already. I'm running late and the coach's gonna kill me if I do that again this week."

"Again? Is that the Nathan Scott I know and cherish so much?" Lucas mocked.

Nathan rolled his eyes, "Funny" and got up going to the kids.

…

There were pieces of fabric all over the place. Opened magazines, sketches and some pencils were laying around the dinning table and the coffee table at the living room couldn't even be seen. Brooke was sitting by the dinning table, among all the craziness. She heard a noise at the door and lifted her head on a jump.

"Hey, Brooke" Haley walked in, closing the door behind her.

"Hi!" she stood up quickly, "No! You're home early!"

"Yeah, I am" Haley said looking around and not getting it.

Brooke rushed around, picking up as much things as she could, "Oh no, no, no…"

"Did a clothing bomb explode here?" Haley asked while putting her purse on the armchair since there was no place on the coffee table anymore.

"God, I'm so sorry" Brooke had some clothes on her hands and were pressing them against her chest as she made a sorry look, "I made such a mess! It's just that, you know, when inspiration strikes…" she glanced around.

Haley nodded sighing, "Tell me about it" and sat down on the couch, "I just finished three lyrics on a row."

"Really?"

She nodded again, "Didn't make half of this mess, but…"

"I'll clean it up!" Brooke rushed back to the table, "As soon as I finish, I promise."

"That's ok" Haley got up, "Take your time. I'm gonna take a bath for now, so just… don't worry."

As Haley walked towards the bathroom, Brooke turned around to stop her but she was already gone. Leaning foreword on the chair, she peeked at the hall.

"Actually, I…" she said loudly for Haley to hear but it wasn't necessary since Haley was coming back with a frown.

"Did you receive the inspiration while in the shower by any chance?"

Brooke forced a grin, "Yeah… I'm so sorry."

With a hand gesture, Haley shook her head, "That's fine. I'll go to my room then. Is it safe there?"

"Totally" Brooke giggled, "Are you mad?"

"No, I'm amazed. I never knew you could take that much of a room even thou we lived together for quite a while."

"Sorry" Brooke shrugged, "I get chaotic when I'm nervous."

"Yeah, that I knew" she smirked, "Anyway, I'll let you finish your work. I'll be at my room, ok?"

"Ok" Brooke hesitated while Haley disappeared from her sight again and then shouted to her, "Haley!" she waited 'til she was back and almost whispered, "Can we talk?"

"Sure" Haley smiled and took a sit by the couch again, "About what?"

Taking a deep breath, Brooke stood next to her, "I saw Lucas with Peyton today."

Haley frowned confused, "What do you mean _with_ Peyton?"

"I mean I saw them together" she sighed, "Talking…" and took a sit beside Haley, "And laughing together."

"Wait. You don't think…"

"I don't know what I think!" she snapped, "I saw what I saw and I freaked out!"

Haley moved on the couch and put one arm up on the seat's back, "How did you freak?"

Brooke shrugged, "Let's just say I'm happy Peyton's leaving today."

"That's not fair, Brooke" Haley shook her head and saw Brooke rolling her eyes, "She probably went to talk to him about you."

"That's what she said too."

"So?"

"I don't believe her" she said coldly.

Haley took a moment looking at Brooke and then took her hand gently, "Are you sure this is about Peyton?"

Brooke sighed, "No…"

On a soft tone of voice, Haley stroke her hair while saying, "I know you're frustrated and trying to find someone to blame but this is not her fault. Or his. It just happened and now you have to work things out."

"I was afraid you're gonna say that" Brooke looked down.

"Why?"

Brooke looked back up and bite her under lip, "Because I'm not so sure anymore that I want to work things out."


	7. Light Years Away

The water was running down Haley's back as she was taking a shower. She heard her bedroom's door slamming and opened the cabin's door, shouting.

"Nathan?"

The bathroom's door was half opened and Nathan's head popped in, "It's me, babe" he said walking in and taking a sit by the closed toilet. Haley went back to the shower and he sighed loudly, "I'm beat."

"Hard day?" she asked washing the shampoo off her hair.

"Yeah" he leaned back against the wall, "As always…" he glared through the cabin's glass where he could see Haley's blurry shape. He smirked and leaned his head back on the wall, staring at the ceiling. "I talked to Lucas today."

"You did? How was that?" she turned off the shower and stuck her hand out, "Can you reach me a towel?"

Nathan stood up, picked up the towel from the bathroom's hanger and handed to Haley as he sat back on his place, "I went to talk to him about Brooke and all but I don't think he's very willing to share his feeling just now so I didn't push it much."

She wrapped herself around the towel, "I can say the same about Brooke then" she pulled her wet hair over her right shoulder and Nathan brushed some of it from her face, "I tried to talk to her but she wasn't positive about it."

They walked back to the bedroom. Haley opened the top drawer of their nightstand and took a nightgown to put on. Nathan dropped his tired body on the bed and just watched her change.

"I wish I wasn't this tired right now."

Haley giggled and threw the wet towel on his face, as she pulled the covers to quickly get under them. He threw the towel on the floor next to him which caused Haley to gasp.

"Tell me you're gonna pick that up."

"Are you kidding me?" he scoffed, "Have you seen our living room? It's like El Niño stopped to visit."

Haley made a face, "I know. It's La Niña, actually" then she noticed his puzzled look and added, "Brooke did it. She's just lost now and needing our help and we gotta help her."

"You're right. I told Lucas to talk to her."

"You did?" Haley smiled.

"Yeah. Before it's too late, you know?" he turned on the bed to face her, "I felt what it's like losing the love of your life and I don't wish that to anyone."

She caressed his cheek with one hand softly, "But you never lost me for real. Never."

He smiled and then bragged, "That's cause I was quick."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"You went after me?" she asked on a doubtful tone.

"I have a big heart" he nodded as he leaned towards her, "And it's your to take."

Haley giggled putting one hand over his chest, "Then I guess I should claim this heart of yours and make it officially mine."

"How?"

"I'm thinking about it…" she let her hand slip down his body and tickled him on his belly. Nathan started to laugh as he tried to get away from her.

"C'mon, Haley. Stop it! This is not the time… Haley! I'm serious… you wanna fight?" he finally managed to grab her hands and rolled over her, trapping her under him with his legs as he tickled her on her belly too.

"Stop it, no!" Haley tried to get loose from his grasp as she laughed loudly, "Ok, I quit…" she tried to breathe, "I'm done!" but he didn't stop so she shouted, "Nathan, stop it!"

They suddenly heard a knock on the door and Nathan finally stopped. He turned to glance at the door as Haley laid under him, trying to catch her breath. The door slowly opened as Brooke's head appeared, looking up to the ceiling as if she was trying not to look at anything.

"Hey, guys? Sorry to interrupt, but…" Nathan scoffed and Brooke looked at them on the bed. He was already sat next to Haley who was still lying down, "Do you think you could keep your voices down a bit?" she forced a grin, "I'm trying to sleep and I have an early wake up call tomorrow. So do you mind?" she made a cute face as she whispered, "Thanks…" and closed the door.

Nathan and Haley exchanged looks as Nathan sighed, "Ok. She's gotta go." Haley laughed again as he pulled her to a kiss.

…

It was around 8am when Haley got up on a jump and rushed to get changed and go to the kitchen to grab something to eat. She got there and saw Nathan by the stove and Peyton sat by the kitchen's counter, having breakfast. Haley made her way in.

"Good morning, good morning."

"Morning" Peyton mumbled chewing a piece of toast.

"C'mon" Haley patted Nathan on the back as she reach for an apple, "We gotta go."

Nathan watched her going around the kitchen, "I made French toasts."

"And I'm super late. Let's go!" she pulled him by the back of his shirt and went towards the door.

"You're not gonna eat anything?"

"There's no time, c'mon."

They walked past Peyton who rose her hand in the air to get their attention, "Hello?"

Haley stopped suddenly and turned to her, "What?

"Luggage" Peyton pointed to her bags by the kitchen's door.

"Oh my God!" Haley put one hand over her mouth, "I'm sorry. I forgot you're leaving today" she went to hug Peyton, "I'm so glad you came. I'm gonna miss you!"

Peyton hugged her back, "I'm gonna miss you too."

"Thanks for coming."

"Thanks for having me!" Peyton giggled.

"How're going to the bus top?" Haley asked already walking towards the front door.

"I'll get a cab. Don't worry."

"You sure?" Peyton waved at her and she waved back, "Ok. Bye! Have a safe trip."

"Thanks, bye."

She saw Haley leaving the apartment and felt Nathan hugging her.

"Bye, Sawyer. Take care."

"Bye, Scott" she hugged him back, "Watch out for the wife."

He laughed, "You're welcome anytime, you know that."

"I know" she winked at him, "Thanks again!"

Nathan left right after Haley and closed the door behind him. Brooke was coming from the guest room in time to see the door closing and figuring she'd be alone with Peyton as she walked in the kitchen. She went straight to get a mug to fill with black coffee. Noticing her vibe, Peyton stuck her nose inside her own mug and mumbled.

"And then there were two…"

Brooke heard it but didn't comment, "Good morning" she said dryly.

"Morning" Peyton answered watching her friend ignoring her. She was getting tired of that. Sure, sometimes she actually deserved the cold treatment but that was definitely not that case. She was just trying to help, she didn't do anything wrong. "Look, Brooke, I…"

"Actually you need to hear me out" Brooke spoke suddenly, interrupting her. She took a long breath, staring at Peyton while holding the coffee mug. "What happened yesterday was childish and unfair" she had a weak voice that made Peyton feel almost guilty which she knew she wasn't, "I didn't mean to be… well, mean. I was mad at Lucas and totally went off on you when you were just trying to help me really, and I actually love you for that…"

Peyton smiled. Brooke was clearly rambling, which she always did when she didn't want to get to the point. Sometimes because she was scared, sometimes because she couldn't find the words, but mostly because she didn't want to get vulnerable.

"So what are you saying?" Peyton asked at once.

Brooke sighed, "I'm sorry, Peyton" her voice trembled, "I really need my best friend."

"C'mon here, B. Davis" she walked to Brooke and pulled her closer to a tight hug. They kept hugging for a moment.

"Can you forgive me?" Brooke asked between some tears.

"Don't I always?" Peyton faced her and wiped her tears, "Works both ways."

"Can you help me?"

Peyton giggled, "Well I'm trying if you let me! I'll always be there for you, Brooke. No matter what, ok?"

Brooke looked down and played with her mug, "I should've known that by now, shouldn't I?"

"You're getting there" Peyton joked as she took a sit by the kitchen table, pulling her along, "Now c'mon… tell me what's going on. It's not just Lucas, is it?"

Brooke just stared at her. How did she know? "Not fair, you know me too well" she was avoiding this conversation to anyone really, "He's part of the problem with the fight we had and all, but… there's something else. One of my professors came to me yesterday to tell me how he sent some of my stuff to a contest last week and I won. First place with prize and all."

Peyton's face lightened up, "What? Brooke, that's great news!" but her smile quickly faded away as she saw Brooke's reaction, "Wait. What's the catch?"

"The catch's that the prize is a one year internship with one of the biggest clothing designers of the world in South Beach, California."

"California?" Peyton repeated excited.

Brooke nodded not half as happy as Peyton seemed to be, "Yeah. And it's one year starting three weeks from now."

"But that's awesome!"

"I know" Brooke closed her eyes as she sighed, "But it's **one** year, Peyton. Twelve whole months."

"And it starts next month?" Brooke nodded and Peyton shook her head, "I don't know what to say. This is an amazing opportunity for you and your career. I mean, after all what's one year compared to the rest of your life, right? And I think the same goes for you and Lucas."

Brooke stood up and went to lean on the counter, "But what if I don't have the rest of my life to work out with Lucas?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we've been bouncing on and off for far too long now. I don't even know anymore if it's really all worth it."

"Of course it is!" Peyton got up and went to her, "Brooke, you and Lucas were meant to be. Anyone can see that. I saw that! Even though I didn't want at the time… you know that."

Brooke shrugged awkwardly, "I just wish I was more sure of it."

Peyton looked at Brooke and could see the doubt in her eyes. She had been the one person to actually follow their whole relationship closely. Closer than she wished she had, once she got in the middle of it more than one time. But all along, she knew those two were bond to end up together and that was even the main reason why she gave up on Lucas all together. They could never happen. He was already Brooke's to take. And now she was watching her best friend giving up on all that. Or at least thinking about it, in the worst time ever. Lucas was sick and he needed her by his side. He needed her to be with him. And Peyton couldn't help herself but to butt in.

"Listen…" she took Brooke's hand and held it tight, "Lucas needs you right now. You should stick by him."

Brooke frowned. That was a fast change of heart. "What happened to the rest of our lives?"

"Might not include his" Peyton said softly but firmly.

Brooke stared at her for a moment to sink all in. She knew her friend was right and she couldn't say otherwise. But was she willing to let it all go for Lucas' sake when it was Lucas himself who shut her out to leave her away from his problems? Maybe she should get the opportunity and go for it. Something just for her. Just this once. Maybe.


	8. Let's Talk This Over

_**Thank you guys so much for the reviews! Every time I see there's a new review, I get all excited about. Cause your opinion really matters to me, it motivates me to keep updating and writing. Sorry for the delay on putting this next chapter up and sorry it's so short. The next one will be a good one. Sad, but a good one. And I promise to update on the next couple of days!**_

…

As the afternoon went by slowly than normal, Haley prayed for her shift to end so she could finally go home to take some rest. She'd been there since early morning and it was now almost 6pm. After the big speech the play's producer insisted on giving every single day before they could be sent home, she gathered her things, put her scarf around her neck, hanged her purse on one shoulder and walked towards the theater's entrance. As she opened the big front door, she felt someone grabbing her right arm.

"Can I get an autograph?"

On a jump, she stepped back taking her free hand to her chest 'til she finally took a look on who was it.

"Lucas!" she slapped him on the arm, "You scared me!" he laughed at her and she breathed in relief, pulling him to a hug, "It's good to see you. What are you doing here?"

He put one arm around her shoulder, "I came to surprise you and take you to grab something to eat. What'd you say?"

"That is a real surprise since Nathan's coming to pick me up" she said making a sorry face.

"Oh…" he took the arm from around her, "Ok. I should've called first."

Lucas looked down in a kind of disappointment and Haley just rolled her eyes, pulling him by the hand and walking towards the park across the street.

"He's gonna take a while. Why don't you step into my office?" She smiled as they took a sit by one of the white benches under a tree.

He glanced around, leaning back on his seat, "Nice office."

"So you came to talk about Brooke?" she said suddenly, catching him off guard.

"Should I even say anything or you're gonna predict the rest of the conversation as well?" he half joked.

She shrugged, "You're not that complex, dude."

He scoffed, looking down and mumbled a "Yeah" as he kept staring at his own shoes without saying anything. He felt like gathering the courage to say it out loud, to let it all come out of him. On a whisper, he finally said. "I don't know what to do, Hales."

She looked up to him and saw his teary eyes. She couldn't help but to take his hand softly between her both hands, "Lucas…"

"I don't think I've ever been this lost before" he shook his head slightly, "Ever. I feel like I've tried everything and this time nothing's gonna work."

"There's gotta be something" Haley tried to help but she had no idea of what to say.

"Like what?" he asked honestly waiting for a magical solution.

Haley glanced around for a moment and shrugged, "Have you tried talking to her?"

"She won't talk to me" he sighed, "And I don't wanna talk, it's like all we do is talking all the time" he hesitated. What if speaking up would make it true? But had to say it, he needed someone to help him, he couldn't do it alone. "It's gone" he whispered looking away and then turned back to Haley, "We're over, Hales. I can feel it."

"No, you can't" Haley shook her head, taking him by the shoulders so he could face her as she spoke, "Look… you told me once Brooke had told you that people who are meant to be together always find their way in the end. You're just lost, Luke. You both are. You just need to find your way back to each other."

He felt the tears coming down his face, "What if I can't?"

Haley couldn't watch her best friend crying, so she started to tear up too. Shaking her head, she stroke his hair gently. After all she went through with Nathan and all the troubles they both had to work things out, she didn't wish that to anyone, let along her best friend. And in this case, it involved two of them. "Then you didn't try enough."

Brushing the tears away from his face, Lucas looked down and sighed. He needed to try harder. Ok, he could do that. He could find the energy in him to do that all over again, for Brooke. But he couldn't do it alone; he needed her working with him. So he just closed his eyes and prayed for the next attempt to work.


	9. Love Will Tear Us Apart

Lying down on the bed, Brooke stared at the fake stars on the ceiling. At night, when the lights were off, they would sparkle and make the ceiling look like a green-ish sky. Brooke liked that, so she would stare at the fake stars and dream about another life, another her, another time. She moved on the bed trying to find a more comfortable position for her head on the pillow. She did that a couple of times 'til she heard the doorbell. She sighed. With her eyes closed, she sat up on the bed, put on her slippers and dragged herself to the living room. _Who could that be?_ She thought as she reached the door and opened up.

"Hi" Lucas whispered.

She didn't move but still she could feel all the blood running from her face and her hands starting to tingle.

"Hi" she said back on the lack of a better word.

He glanced inside, "Can I come in?"

"Sure" she numbly stepped away making room for him to enter. As he walked in, she closed the door behind her, "Nathan and Haley aren't here." She said knowing that wasn't why he was there.

"It's ok. I came to see you" he said with a shy smile, confirming what she thought.

"Okay" she walked to the nearest couch and took a sit, sat up straight, and staring at him as she waited for him to say something.

He took a sit by the coffee table right in front of her and took a moment to choose the right words, "I want you to come home, Brooke."

She sighed, "I want it too."

"So come" he said with relief as she looked away. He put one hand over her knee to get her attention again, "Look at me" his eyes searched hers, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. It's not that I didn't trust you, it's just that I didn't want to see you suffering the way you are now."

She was suffering. But it was for so much more than their fight and she knew he could see that. "Lucas, it's not…"

"Yeah, it is" he took both of her hands, "I shouldn't keep secrets from the ones I love."

"You really shouldn't" she whispered half talking to him and half to herself.

He took a deep breath, "That's not how I wanted you to find out, but now that you did I want you to get involved. To participate of everything, to help all you want. If you want."

She heard the urgency on his voice and saw it on his eyes. He wanted her back and she wanted to come back. But what for? They were trapped inside that circle of comes and goes for ever since she could remember. And now she had a chance to do something else, to change. That was screaming inside of her, louder than him. "I can't." she finally said on a very weak voice.

He wasn't sure he had listened right, "What?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't" she suddenly stood up and walked away from him, "I can't help you and I can't go back home now."

Lucas got up too, but stood still on his spot, "What are you talking about?"

"I won a fashion contest" she said afraid of going on, but she just had to say it.

"Ok…" he crossed his arms, "That's great."

"The prize is an one year internship with one of the tops designers in the fashion world."

"That's wonderful, Brooke…"

"It's in South Beach, California."

"What?" he unfold his arms.

"And it starts in a couple of weeks" her voice began to crack, but she stood still.

"One…" he whispered but then rose his voice a little, "You're going for a year?"

She walked back to him, holding her own hands together as she tried to calm him down and say all she planned to say.

"Look, you need to focus on yourself right now. You should take care of you, your health and your life… get your priorities straight" she took a deep breath as she put her hands over her chest, "And I need to do that too."

He couldn't believe that. It was too much information at once, he didn't count on hearing that, he just wanted to make things better again.

"So you're going?"

"Yes…" her eyes begin to tear up.

He shook his head, "You're running away…"

"I'm not running, Lucas…"

"Yes, you are!" he snapped, "You always do that! You always run when things get harder, you never stick around enough to deal with it."

"What?" she was taken aback, "After I forgave you for all the times you screwed things up with me…" she closed her eyes. That was besides the point. Arguing about past fights wouldn't do any good. "I've tried _everything_, Lucas. I just can't find the strength in me to keep this going anymore" she hesitated on keep going, "Cause I've always felt I was doing it alone."

_This can't be happening_, he thought. He couldn't lose her, not now. He took one step to her and grabbed her arms, as she looked down and closed her eyes. He slipped his hands up and took her shoulders, squeezing them to make her look up to him.

"I'm here now. Right now" he stared into her eyes as she looked at him, "What are you gonna do?"

"You're too late, Lucas" she whispered looking at him, "I'm sorry."

"I can't believe this is it" he started to cry without noticing.

"It doesn't have to be" she shook her head half trying to brush the tears away, half trying to convince them both, "I'll be back in a year…"

He frowned at her as he let her go, "You're not seriously saying that."

"Well, if you can't wait a year for me, how am I supposed to give you the rest of my life?" she asked somehow hurt.

"I don't know" he shook his head.

"That's not good enough."

He had his arms crossed again and stared at her just a feet away from him. Without even thinking twice, he followed his urge to kiss her and took her in his arms, kissing her passionately. She kissed him back for a moment but then they both broke it together, leaning their foreheads on each other's. They both had their eyes closed. Lucas knew that was really it. At least for now. He knew how stubborn she was, but he also knew she'd never make a decision like that without thinking forever to make it. He loved her for that, but they just couldn't be like that.

"I love you" he whispered as a tear dropped from his eyes and hit her face.

She started to cry, "I love you too. But this is not gonna work…"

"Shhh" he pressed his lips against hers, "Don't say anything."

They kissed again but stopped as Brooke couldn't stop crying. He pulled her closer to him and hugged her as tight as he could. He could feel his shirt getting wet from her tears. She looked up to him and he brushed some of her hair away from her face, staring at her for a while.

"Goodbye, Pretty Girl."

She tried hard to make the words come out as she attempted to smile, "Goodbye, boyfriend…"

He kissed her one last time, not ever wanting to let her go. She held him tight, as she never wanted to break the kiss. They slowly separated themselves from each other and Lucas started to turn away. She still had one of his hands holding hers which he let go as he walked away. It took him what it seemed forever to finally reach the door and leave the apartment, but he did. And left her crying alone, as she sat on the coffee table, covering her face with both hands and hopping she had done the right thing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_The chapter's title is a song by Fall Out Boy. I thought it was much appropriated considering the name and the content of the chapter, plus due to the band being a constant on the TV show. I hope you all liked the chapter. It's not a happy chapter, it's quite sad considering the shippers out there, but I liked writing it. So I'm hoping you all liked reading it too. ;)_


	10. Left In Pieces

A while later, Brooke stopped crying. She saw on the floor, back leaned on the armchair, holding her legs together against her body and just staring at nowhere, with a lost look. Nathan and Haley walked in the apartment while talking and took them a while to notice the girl sitting there.

"Brooke?" Haley walked next to her friend and kneeled beside her with a worried look on her face, "What happened? Are you ok?"

As Brooke didn't answer, she shot a look at Nathan who seemed to be as worried as he looked around, probably searching for some sign of robbery.

"I'm gonna check inside."

Haley nodded and turned back to Brooke, "Brooke… honey, look at me" she gently put one hand on her friend's chin and made her face her.

"Lucas came by" Brooke said numbly staring at Haley.

"What happened?"

"He's gone…" she whispered.

Nathan came back from inside shaking his head, "There's nothing missing."

"She had a fight with Lucas" Haley said softly making him understand she needed some time alone with Brooke.

"We're over, Haley" Brooke continued ignoring Nathan's presence.

He gave Haley a nod walking towards the door, "I'll be right back" and left.

Haley sat down and put one hand around Brooke's shoulder, trying to make her feel somewhat better, "Tell me what did he say?"

"I broke up with him" she closed her eyes at the memory of that, "It was horrible. He didn't even put up a fight… and I'm not even sure I meant it."

"Brooke" Haley stroke her hair as she glared into her eyes, "If you actually did it then to me, you were pretty sure. Just… can you tell me why?"

Haley didn't know it. That had slipped Brooke's mind for a moment, but the only person who knew, other than Lucas, was Peyton. She hadn't told anyone else she had plans to leave town that soon. So with a breath, she filled Haley in. With some sadness in her eyes, Haley listened to the whole thing and tried to support her friend as she could. Who was her to judge Brooke anyway? When she had done the same herself a few years back: left her love, her life, to pursue her dreams.

Not so far from there, on Lucas' apartment door, Nathan was standing outside while knocking on it for the twentieth time.

"C'mon, man, open up! The doorman said you're home" he waited for some answer but there was nothing, "I know what happened already. Lucas?" he knocked again, "Can you hear me?"

He heard footsteps and then the lock being opened. Lucas opened the door and turned around right after, walking back in.

"Come in."

Nathan walked in and closed the door behind him, "How you doing?"

"How do you think?" he asked taking a sit on the couch.

"From what I saw from Brooke I can pretty much tell" he took a sit on the armchair next to the couch, "That bad, huh?"

Lucas sighed, "We didn't even fight really. We kinda argued… and only cause I didn't want to admit I was feeling the same as she was."

There was a moment of silence where Nathan hesitated, "You guys are over for good?"

"For worse, I'd say" Lucas shook his head, "She's going away for a year. Did you know?"

"I didn't know that, no" Nathan crossed his arms against his chest, staring at his big brother.

"Yeah…"

"So there's nothing you can do? If you wanna do something…"

"No" Lucas cut him, "I don't. I just wanna forget right now."

"You sure?" Lucas nodded, "Ok. You want me to stay?"

He half smiled to his brother and nodded, "Thanks, Nate."

"Not a problem, bro" Nathan smiled back, kindly.

…

Two weeks went by. Brooke was still crashing at Naley's apartment and Lucas was alone at his own apartment now. The day after their break up, Brooke stopped by the apartment she used to share with Lucas, when he was at work, and picked the rest of her stuff up. She then left her key with the doorman to give it back to Lucas.

It was a sunny beautiful day. Haley decided to call Lucas on her way to work and invite him to go out so they could properly meet, which they hadn't done for many days now. The phone rang twice before Lucas reached it. He read Haley's name on the screen and half smiled.

"Hey, little one."

"Hi, doofus."

"You're so cute" he joked.

"I know" she teased him, giggling, "Listen, when's your next day off?"

"I don't know, why?"

"I was thinking about how the two of us should do something, you know, maybe help you forget all that's been going on" she said it all at once, hopping it wouldn't make him feel sad or awkward.

He thought for a second, "Thanks, but…" he sighed loudly, "I think that as long as she's here I won't be forgetting that easily."

"Yeah, but she's going tonight."

Lucas gasped, "What?"

Haley closed her eyes. _Crap._ She thought he knew about the change of plans. But then again, how could he if Brooke and him weren't exactly talking?

"I thought you knew…" she said almost apologizing.

"No!" he sounded surprised, "I thought she wasn't leaving 'til next weekend."

"Well, I guess this whole thing made her speed things up and she's really leaving tonight."

"What time?"

"6 p.m." Haley hesitated, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry, Luke… I thought you knew."

"How could I?" he scoffed.

"I'm sorry" she whispered.

"It's ok. I knew she was going eventually anyway. It's alright. I'll see you some other time then."

"Ok" Haley sighed, "Bye."

"Bye" he hung up.


	11. Don't Go Away

6 p.m. It was exactly 5:23 now. He had 37 minutes to go try to meet her for one last time before she left. Pacing around his living room, Lucas had his cordless phone on one hand and the other one he had on his waist. He glanced at the phone several times trying to decide whether should he call her or not. Maybe not calling, maybe going to actually meet her. Yeah, that'd be better. A year. A whole year. That was almost as long as they shared the same apartment. A home. They lived together, finally, after all those confused years of coming and going, ups and downs on their relationship. And now, after one fight, one argument, it was all gone. That couldn't be it. He had to see her one last time.

He put the phone back on the table, grabbed his car keys by the dining table, his coat from the hanger and left the apartment. Rushing down the stairs, the elevator would have taken forever to get there, he finally reached the garage. He got inside the car, took a deep breath and turned it on.

He had now half an hour.

_Cold and frosty morning there's not a lot to say_

_About the things caught in my mind_

_And as the day is dawning my plane flew away_

_With all the things caught in my mind_

At the sight of the first red light, Lucas mumbled a curse. The clock wouldn't stop ticking just because of that. But quickly it turned back green and he stepped on the accelerator. He went as fast as he could 'til the second light went red. Dammit! He hit the wheel a couple of times. He could feel his legs shaking, nervously. 20 minutes on his watch. After the light turned green again he made a turn to the left and faced the third red light. What the fuck? Was that for real? He kept tapping his fingers on the wheel, waiting for the green light one more time. This one last longer than the other ones.

12 minutes now.

_And I wanna be there when you're coming down_

_And I wanna be there when you hit the ground_

Trying to remember all the lights he could think of, Lucas made all the turns he could to escape from all of them. He was now almost there, just a few more blocks. And he still had 10 minutes left. Already thinking of what he was gonna say to her once he got to her, he made a right turn and stopped. Another damn red light? He glanced over the cars stopped in front of his and saw no light. What was going on? He honked once and nothing. He honked twice and put his hand outside the window. A man came walking on the opposite direction he was looking and approached.

"Car accident."

Lucas frowned at him, "Excuse me?"

"There's a nasty car accident at the end of the street" the man said pointing to the same direction Lucas was looking, "There's no way to go. I think you're gonna have to wait for a while there, buddy."

Lucas sunk on his seat. Traffic jam? That was the last thing he needed right now. He glanced at his watch. 7 more minutes. Without thinking twice the turned off the car, stepped outside of it, turned on the alarm and started to jog 'til the end of the street to see how bad was it really. Real bad. He looked back at his car and saw the enormous line of cars that was forming right behind it. There was no way he could leave there. But then again, no one could. So he turned around and started to run all the blocks he had left before the airport.

_So don't go away_

_Say what you say_

_But say that you'll stay_

_Forever and a day in the time of my life_

_'Cause i need more time_

_Yes, I need more time, just to make things right_

While running, he could only hear his own breath. He kept on running as fast as he could, glancing at his watch every now and then. Just one more block. 5 minutes. He was almost there. He could see the airport's doorways opening and closing as the people walked by, so he speeded it up and passed through one of them. He looked up to the time board, breathless. Washington… Miami… Los Angeles… San Francisco… where the hell was South Beach? He looked around and found an information balcony.

"Excuse me, miss?" he tapped on the balcony to get the woman's attention, "I have a friend going to South Beach, what plane is she on?"

The woman typed something on the computer, "The 6 p.m. Los Angeles flight at gate 22C, sir" but before she could say anything Lucas turned around and ran again, "Sir?" she shouted, but he was gone.

_Damn my situation and the games I have to play_

_With all the things caught in my mind_

_Damn my education I can't find the words to say _

_About the things caught in my mind_

He passed all the gates he could ever imagine there was 'til he finally got to 22C. He rushed to the woman standing next to the door.

"Has the plane left yet?" he asked on a breath, trying to catch the rest of it.

The woman raised one eyebrow at him, "It's taking off right now. Sir, are you alright?"

He closed his eyes, whispering, "No…"

"Do you want some help?" she asked getting closer to him.

He only shook his head, "No… I'm fine" and opened his eyes to give her a sad look, "Thanks."

"You're welcome" she gave him a last look and turned around to leave.

The rain started to slowly pour outside as Lucas left the airport and walked back to the street where he left his car. It took him half an hour just to get back there, and once he did, there was no more traffic. Not even a sign there ever was an accident there. He simply got inside the car again and stood there for a while, just staring at nowhere. When he finally drove back home, the rain was much stronger.

_Me and you what's going on?_

_All we seem to know is how to show the feelings that are wrong_

He parked the car in front of the building and walked to the entrance, getting all wet on the process. Pressing the elevator's button, he sighed once again. Frustrated. He got inside his apartment and automatically went to check his answering machine. There was one message. He rolled his eyes and annoyingly pressed the button to listen to it while dragging himself to the bathroom to take a hot shower.

"_Hey… it's me."_

He stopped halfway as he heard her voice.

"_I'm on the plane right now and I guess deep down I'm still hopping you're gonna barge in to rescue me."_

Leaning one hand on the wall, he stared at the machine listening to her chuckle.

"_Silly me, right? I know it was my decision but it doesn't mean I didn't have any doubts. I'm just as lost as you and shooting in the dark here. I just hope I get it right."_

Closing his eyes, he leaned his head on the doorway as her voice got sad.

"_Ok, so you're really not coming"_ she whispered, _"What was I thinking?"_ and went back to her normal voice, _"Ok… before the beep cuts me, I just…"_

Beep.

Lucas rushed to the machine and pressed another button to listen to the message again and try to get the whole thing.

Beep.

He sighed in frustration. There was no use, she was gone and he didn't even know what she had to say. Shaking his head, he went to take a shower.

_So don't go away_

_Say what you say_

_But say that you'll stay_

_Forever and a day in the time of my life_

_'Cause i need more time_

_Yes, i need more time, just to make things right_

…

**The italic parts are a song called "Don't Go Away" by Oasis. The song is beautiful and fits perfectly with the chapter, so I decided to put the lyrics on it. Originally there wasn't any lyrics, but as I searched for a title for the chapter I ran across this song and just had to use it. Hopefully, you guys will like it too. Thanks for all the reviews so far, I love reading from you.**


	12. Move Along

Time went by. Twelve months exactly and now it was time to go back. Brooke had gone off to her dream internship that turned out to be better than she expected. Everybody there loved her and she loved everything she learnt there, all the people she met, and every new thing she was introduced to. It was like a whole new life, an exciting one, a great one! But something was missing, something that was keeping all that from being the perfect life, and she knew what it was.

Even though it was hard, Lucas moved on with his life as he could. Living alone wasn't on his plans but now it was a reality. Not an easy one anyway. He lost count of how many times he crashed at Naley's apartment or at some other friend's house. That empty apartment brought too many memories for him to hang out there for too long on his own.

It was almost summer break again and Haley was finishing packing her last suitcase to take on the trip when she heard the doorbell. She looked around the bedroom and then turned to the door, shouting.

"Nathan, can you get that?"

"I'm in the bathroom" he shouted back with a suffocated voice due the closed door.

Haley dropped the suitcase on the bed and rushed to the living room, to answer to the door. She opened it and smiled surprised.

"Brooke!"

Brooke put her handbag on the floor next to her big suitcase and gave Haley a huge long hug which she gently broke it afterwards, "Hi!"

"Hi" Haley giggled, "What are you doing here?"

"You know, I'd settle for a 'welcome back'."

"Welcome back!" Haley grabbed her suitcase from the floor as she picked up her handbag and the both women entered back into the apartment.

"I didn't know you were coming. Why didn't you call or anything?"

Brooke shrugged, happily, "I wanted to be a surprise. You know, and spare you all from throwing a big welcome home party to me, cause I know how tiring that can be."

Haley rolled her eyes, "Yeah that" they both took a sit on the couch, "But tell me how was the internship, how you doing?"

"It was great! Oh my God I can't tell you everything here at your living room, it's so… blah!" she stood up suddenly making Haley to laugh.

"Thanks a lot!"

"No, I mean it! Let's go out and grab something to eat or drink or just to put in front of us while I try to tell you every single detail without forgetting anything."

"That'd be a great idea, Brooke" Haley slowly got up, "If I wasn't finishing packing."

Brooke was taken aback, "What? Where're you going?"

"To Tree Hill. Summer break?"

"Oh my God! I totally forgot about that…" Brooke looked around, "Okay, so…"

"Why don't you come with us?"

"What?"

"When was the last time you've been to Tree Hill?"

"Hmm…" Brooke stopped to think, "I don't know."

"Then it's too long" Haley took her by the arm, "You're coming with us."

…

Later that same day, Nathan, Haley and Brooke went off to Tree Hill. They took a bus and a few hours later they were already there. It was late at night so they went straight to the old Scott's house to get some rest. Deb was already waiting for them when they arrived, and Cooper was out buying pizza for everybody. They weren't counting with Brooke's presence but she was very well received.

It was early morning when Haley woke Brooke up for them to go out. Despite Brooke's complains, she got up anyway and got changed. Nathan had already gone out with Cooper for something Haley didn't know exactly, it was probably a guys' thing. So she took Brooke and they both headed to Karen's Café. Shortly after Karen's daughter, Allie, was born, she invited Haley and Nathan to be the girl's godparents. She knew that no matter what happened to her, Lucas would always be there for his little sister, but her motherly instincts spoke louder and she needed a married couple; close enough of them, to take care of her baby girl in case something happened. And who better than Nathan who was Allie's cousin and Haley who was practically Lucas' sister already? Nothing ever happened, thank God, but still Haley and Nathan were now the girl's godparents and Haley simply couldn't go to Tree Hill without rushing to Karen's to give her goddaughter a kiss and a present to spoil her a little.

Haley and Brooke opened the Café's door and the little bell above it rang. Karen was behind the counter and turned her attention to see who were the costumers entering. She opened up a big smile once she saw the girls.

"Look who's here!"

"Karen!" Haley rushed to behind the counter and gave Karen a big hug, "How are you?"

"I'm great" she hugged the girl back, "And how are you?"

"I'm great too!" she answered cheerily.

Brooke walked after Haley and waited 'til they broke the hug so she could hug Karen too, "Hi, Karen!"

"Oh, Brooke" she hugged her back too, "You're still alive?" she joked making Brooke laugh, "How are you, dear?"

"I'm pretty good" she said taking a deep breath and forcing a smile.

Karen stared at her for a moment. She clearly knew about all that happened between her and Lucas a year before that and she, like a good mother would, stood by her son's side. But through the years she learnt how to love Brooke just like everyone else did, so she couldn't help but also feeling bad for the girl.

"Where's my goddaughter?" Haley asked breaking the silence and getting hyper.

Karen laughed, "She's inside, taking a nap. Wanna go see her?"

"Oh, but if she's asleep…"

"No, it's ok. It's almost time for her snack anyway, c'mon" Karen stretched her hand for Haley to take and turned to Brooke, "Aren't you coming?"

Brooke shook her head with one hand in the air, "Oh no… I just got out of a bad cold; I don't wanna give her anything."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I am. I'll just check on her later."

Karen and Haley walked to the back of the Café. There was a small room that Karen used as an office that had a huge walking closet which she turned into a nursery to keep Allie's things when she was on the job and no one could take care of the girl for her. She walked Haley there, leaving Brooke alone by the Café.


	13. Honestly

_Really truly I didn't mean to hurt you_

_I just thought that maybe now_

_We'd have better luck the second time around_

_Its always better the second time I hear_

Tapping her fingers on the counter, Brooke looked around sighing. Besides her, there were just a few people there. There was a couple sitting by one of the booths and a group of five friends chatting loudly by the window. She put one elbow on the counter and leaned her chin on her hand, getting bored. That's when she heard the door's bell ring again and that loud laugh. She turned around in time to see Peyton's curly hair waving in the air. Smiling, she sat up straight to greet her friend after all those months with every now and then phone contact. That was 'til she saw who Peyton was cheerily talking to. Lucas walked in, facing Peyton who was walking backwards while gesticulating something obviously very funny that was causing him to burst into laughs. Then he saw her.

"What, c'mon, didn't you get it?" Peyton teased him when his smile faded. She turned around to finally face the counter and see what he saw, "Brooke!" she stopped for a moment but then walked again, towards her friend, putting her arms around her for a hug while smiling, "I can't believe you're here!"

"Goldilocks" Brooke hugged her back and closed her eyes, smiling.

"When did you get here?" Peyton took a sit on the bank next to Brooke.

Brooke tried her best to focus on Peyton and not look at Lucas who was still by the door, stunned, "Last night."

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"I didn't know 'til yesterday when I got to New York and Haley invited me to come with her and Nathan…" she sighed, "So here I am."

Her eyes finally slipped from Peyton to Lucas and stood there for a while. He was staring back at her and they kept like this for a moment. Peyton had just realized he was still on the same spot he was before and waited to give him a chance to say something. But he didn't. Neither did Brooke. Uncomfortable with the situation, she cleared her throat.

"So… is it over?"

Brooke was still looking at Lucas and remembering all that had happened when she heard Peyton's question that sounded wrong somehow, "What?"

"The internship. Is it over yet?"

"Oh… yeah. It finished a couple of days ago but I still had some things to take care so I stood a little longer, but now I'm back."

There was another brief silence.

"So what are you doing here alone?" Peyton asked starting to get nervous with Lucas standing there without saying anything.

Brooke glanced at Lucas again, "I came with Haley to see Allie. Karen took her to the back to see her."

"And why didn't you go see her too?"

"I just got out of a bad cold, I didn't wanna giver her anything" Brooke shrugged.

"She's taken her shots" Lucas finally spoke, now standing next to Peyton.

Brooke didn't know exactly what to say, "Still… I thought that…"

"Are you sick now?"

She shook her head, "No."

"Then come with me" he gave her a head nod showing the back door. She didn't know what to do and glanced at Peyton who rose both eyebrows and mouthed.

"Go on."

She nodded to Peyton, took a deep breath and followed Lucas.

Lucas walked ahead of Brooke through the small hall and as they walked pass the kitchen, the door was opened and he saw Karen talking to Haley. He stopped and turned to them.

"Hey, mom."

Karen turned to the door to see Lucas, "Hi, son."  
"Hey, weirdo!" Haley half laughed while giving him a hug.

He hugged her back and turned again to Karen, "Is Allie up?"

"No, she's still taking her nap…" she stopped when saw Brooke with him. She forgot the girl was still by the Café and he had probably ran into her, "But it's almost time for her snack, so if you do me a favor and wake her up…"

He nodded, "Sure" he waved at Haley, "I'll see you later, Hales."

Haley glanced at Brooke who only shrugged and followed Lucas again. They stepped into Karen's office and went to the nursery. Allie was sleeping like a little angel inside her decorated crib. Lucas stood next to the crib, placing both hands on it while Brooke stood on the other side, peeking in.

"She's so big" she whispered.

"Yeah, she is" his voice was low and deep.

Little Allie moved on her place and scratched her face still asleep. Brooke glanced at her wrist and saw a cute little pink bracelet on it.

"Is that the bracelet I gave her?" Lucas nodded, "Oh my God… how come it still fits her? She must had been like two months when I bought that."

"It took some adjusts along the way, but I'm always making sure it still fits her."

She stared at him for a moment. Why was he telling her that now? She tilted her head to the side and frowned with a weak smile on her lips, "Why?"

"Because you gave it to her. And if you did, it was for her to use, right?"

"Right" she nodded slightly smiling.

They both stared at the little girl inside the crib for a moment or two 'til Lucas spoke, breaking the silence.

"So, how are you?"

"I'm good."

"And how was the internship?"

"It was great. Everything I thought it would be."

Lucas got quiet. He didn't expect that answer, he was expecting her to say she missed him and that wasn't worth it to be that long away from him. But no, she actually enjoyed her time there. Without him.

"Good."

"So what is that you wanted with…" Brooke was stopped by the loud cry of Allie as she woke up without her pacifier on.

Lucas was still staring at Brooke, waiting for her to finish but suddenly snapped out of it and bent over the crib, reached the pacifier and put it back in Allie's mouth, picking her up on his arms.

"It's ok, baby girl" he paced back and forth to calm her down.

Brooke softly reached her hand and brushed some of Allie's hair away from her face while smiling to the girl, "Hi, Allie-bee."

The little girl had one hand around Lucas' neck and the other one was holding the pacifier as if to make sure it wouldn't fall out of her mouth again. She stared at Brooke with curiosity. Obviously she didn't remember her, since she was too little the last time she saw her. But even so, she wasn't afraid, like she usually was with strangers; she let Brooke fix her hair and held her fingers with her tiny chubby hand. Lucas enjoyed the moment for a while but then sighed, walking away from Brooke.

"I'm gonna take her to have her snack now. I'll see you around."

Brooke nodded, "Okay…" and Lucas left the room.

…

_The italic part at the beginning is a part of the lyrics of "Honestly" by Bethany Joy Lenz. So is the title of the chapter. I hope you guys liked this chapter, it's the first time Brooke and Lucas meet after a whole year, so I wanted to be brief and soft. I don't know if you get what I mean, but :P anyway, review, please:D_


	14. Sick Cycle Carousel

_**Sorry for the delay on updating! I went traveling and then got caught up with some personal stuff, but I'm updating now! And so I can make it up to you all, this chapter is much bigger than the other ones. Just something to cheer you up! Just don't forget to review, please, with your thoughts and what you're thinking about the story so far.**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**Cibele.**_

Later that same day, after lunch with Nathan's family, Brooke borrowed Deb's car and drove around town, looking for a certain green-ish large house down the main street. She parked the car right in front of it and got down, locked the car and went to ring the doorbell. She waited for a couple of seconds 'til the door was opened.

"Hi, friend!" she said all smiles.

"Brooke!" Bevin squealed surprised, "Oh my God!" and hugged Brooke, "You're here!"

"I'm here and I'm bitchin'" Brooke teased as Bevin stepped back making room for her to walk in.

"Why didn't you say you were coming? I'd have gone to see you."

"Well, you're seeing me now" both girls took a seat on the couch, "How you doing?"

"I'm great!" Bevin grinned, "And you?"

Brooke nodded, "Terrific!"

"I can see that. How was California?" Bevin asked a little hyper.

Not as hyper, Brooke bit her under lip as she gave a slight nod, "Sunny."

"And the boys?"

"Tanned!" Brooke smiled without noticing.

Bevin giggled, "My kind of guys!"

They both laughed a little 'til Brooke sighed, "But tell me, what've you been up to?"

"Nothing much" the girl shrugged, "You know, Tree Hill isn't much without Captain Davis here."

Brooke got a little teary as she hugged Bevin, "Awh! Thank you!" she softly broke the hug and took a deep breath, "Oh! What do you say we do something fun tonight?"

"I say, I'm on it!" Bevin suddenly got too hyper and started to gesticulate, "You kidding? Tonight's the THMF!"

"The T… what?" Brooke looked puzzled.

"THMF" Bevin repeated like somehow Brooke would understand now, "Tree Hill's Music Festival!"

"Oh God" Brooke let her jaw drop, "They still do that?"

"They haven't for the last four years but they're bringing it back again to celebrate the town's anniversary" she leaned foreword to whisper, "And so that the mayor can be re-elected somehow."

Brooke was amazed. She had never seen Bevin so well informed about what was going on around herself, let along around town and even its politics!

"How do you know all that?"

"I'm helping organize!" she said it proudly.

"Really?"

"Yeah! Father Julian said we're all gotta help a little…"

"Whoa, hold your horses and rewind" Brooke waved her hands in the air, "Father Julian? Since when do you go to church?"

"Oh" Bevin giggled, "Since last month. It's my new thing."

"Alright" Brooke giggled too.

"Ok, so… uh!" Bevin clapped, "You're coming and it's gonna be so much fun! Just like old times, huh?"

With that, Brooke remembered Lucas. She closed her eyes and sighed, trying to make that thought go away and forced a smile.

"Yeah, you bet."

"So we meet there? Cause I'm going earlier to help fixing things up."

"Okay" Brooke stood up, "I'll see you there then cause now I have to go find something to make me look fabulous!"

Bevin smiled at her and walked her out. Brooke left Bevin's and went straight back to Deb's house.

…

"I'm not going", Lucas mumbled as he laid back on his bed.

He was spread all over it while Peyton took a seat by the edge of it. She shoot him a look while hitting him on the foot.

"Why not?"

Lucas sighed, "Cause she's gonna be there."

"Ok" Peyton moved on the bed to sit on top of her crossed legs and facing him, "So you took her to see Allie at the back of the Café, alone, cause you can't stand to stay in the same place as her and two hundred other people?"

"I was just trying to feel her" he shrugged.

"Up?" Peyton teased while giggling.

He picked up the pillow from under his own head and threw at her. She ducked and fell on the bed, next to him laughing.

"I wanted to see and talk to her. To know if she was still the same."

Peyton rolled her eyes, "It was one year in California, not seven years in Tibet! How much of a change do you think Brooke did?"

"People change in a year. I mean, I changed. Right?"

"Other than this horrible new hair cut you've got, you're pretty much the same, dude" she said laughing as he threw another pillow at her making her duck again, "Would you stop with the throwing of pillows at me?"

Lucas laughed and sighed, looking up. He looked at her at his feet and smiled, "You know… you've been a very good friend to me these last few months. You put up with me talking about Brooke nonstop."

"She's my favorite subject too."

"How come you never once talked about you?"

She shrugged, "I guess I'm out of hope lately" she suddenly sat up straight, "So why don't you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Go get her back, Lucas. You do that and maybe I'll grow a little faith again."

He shook his head and then smiled, "What wouldn't I do for you?"

"The ultimate sacrifice?" she faked a shocked expression.

"Even that!" he did the same.

"Oh, the poor virgin…" she watched him laugh and then got serious, "Seriously, go get her."

He nodded, "I'll see what I can do."

…

It was night time. Everyone at Deb's house was ready to go out to the Musical Festival. Cooper was outside with Deb and Brooke, inside the car and waiting for Nathan and Haley. As they took forever to come out, he sent Brooke in to hurry them.

"Nathan! C'mon, we're late" Haley shouted from outside the bathroom.

"I'm coming" he shouted back from inside, "Just a sec!"

Haley sighed as Brooke walked to her, "C'mon, tutor wife! Cooper's going."

"Nathan's still in the bathroom" she pointed to the door.

Brooke walked past Haley and slammed on the door, "Tutor Husband!" she shouted, "Get out of there right now or you're walking all the way there!"

"Just a sec!" he shouted again.

Brooke and Haley exchanged looks and Brooke took her by the hand, "Ok, let's go."

Haley stopped, "I can't go without him."

"Haley, detach."

Cooper came in, after them, "What's taking you all so long? Car's ready."

"Your nephew's not" Haley rolled her eyes, leaned against the door.

"Nate?" Cooper shouted towards the door, "We're leaving!"

"Geez!" Nathan shouted as he finally opened the door to step out, "Can't a man have a moment of peace to get ready?"

Brooke frowned, looking around, "What smells funny?"

Cooper did the same, next to Nathan, "It's you."

Nathan looked down at himself, trying to smell the same thing as Brooke shoot him a weird look.

"What were you doing in there?"

Haley put one arm around Nathan, "It's his new cologne I gave him. Don't mock, I think it's great!"

Brooke suffocated a laugh, "Obviously we disagree."

"Alright" Cooper pushed Brooke around, "Let's go."

Nathan and Haley followed them as Haley pouted and Nathan kissed her forehead, "I think it's good too, honey."

She gave him a shy smile and they all went to the car.

…

Not much more than 10 minutes later, they got to the docks where the Music Festival was taking place. They walked around for a couple of minutes and Haley thought to herself that at least the whole part of the town she knew, was there. Not to mention the other dozens of faces she had never seen before. Besides the main stage that was set up at the end of the docks, right next to the ocean, there were a small fair with some tends selling sweets and some of them with those old carnival's game such as throwing the ball at the clown's mouth. They reminded Haley of when she was a little girl and would always go there with Lucas after school and spent the whole day long there. Next to her, there was Nathan and on her other side there was Brooke. She glanced at her friend and smiled warmly. The girl seemed to have improved her mood since the last time they met with Lucas at Karen's Café. She was now almost cheery as she talked to Bevin, whom they met right as they got there.

"So the bitch's back in town."

Brooke turned around as she heard the voice coming from behind her. She scoffed, not believing. Rachel Gattina.

"When were you gone?" she frowned.

Rachel raised one eyebrow, "Clever. But I meant you."

"Me?" Brooke cocked up, "I'm great, how about you?"

"I'm alright" Rachel shrugged, "It's been a while since Tree Hill hasn't been visited by someone interesting."

Haley pouted next to Nathan, "We were here just last month!"

Rachel looked her from up down, "And your point is?"

Before Haley could answer, Nathan took her by the arm, pulling her away from Rachel as he looked at Brooke, "We're going over there…" and left.

"So tell me how was California" Rachel asked completely ignoring what just happened.

Brooke was tired of listening to people asking that same question over and over. Just as she was tired of lying to answer, "It was great." It wasn't great. It was wonderful. It had everything to be the best year of her life, except it wasn't.

"And how about Lucas?" Rachel asked teasing.

Brooke crossed her arms, "What about him?"

"How is he?"

"He's healthy" she answered coldly.

"Oh, I see" Rachel had a smirk on her face.

Bevin was standing next to Brooke and smiled to Rachel, trying to break the awkward mood, "Are you having fun?"

"Sure" she shrugged and turned to Brooke, "I loved your dress by the way."

Brooke flattered, "I know, it's amazing. Made by me."

"Really?" Rachel was surprised, "How much is it?"

"I usually only tell the price to those who can afford it."

Rachel was going to respond to that but Bevin butted in, "It is indeed beautiful, but aren't you a little cold in that?"

Brooke's dress was devilish red long enough to reach the back of her knees, slightly tighter on the upper half and a little more loose on the bottom, with two thin black stripes. It was a summer dress, for sure.

"Sure I am. But you gotta learn that there are some sacrifices a girl's gotta do to make herself look this fabulous" she said with a half smile.

"Whoever said beauty comes easy, right?" Rachel looked at Brooke with a certain sympathy that wasn't corresponded by her.

"For you it certainly doesn't."

With that, Brooke took Bevin's hand and they both walked away from Rachel.

…

Not too far from there, Peyton and Lucas were trying to walk among all the people around them. As Peyton walked ahead, Lucas pushed some people away from him to keep up with her.

"This place is packed!" she said looking around.

"Yeah, I see that" he mumbled.

"C'mon, quit mopping. We're gonna have some fun tonight, ok?" she put one hand over his arm and shook it.

He sighed, "Whatever you say."

They kept walking for a while 'til Peyton spotted familiar people, "There's Nathan and Haley!" she said pushing Lucas around towards them, "Hey guys."

"Hi, Peyt" Nathan kissed her on the cheek and turned to Lucas, "Hey, bro."

"Nate" Lucas gave him a nod.

"Hey!" Haley hugged Lucas suddenly.

"Hey, you" he hugged her back, "Haven't seen you in a week!"

"No, you haven't. How are you?"

"Okay."

"Is Peyton treating you nice?" she asked winking at Peyton who chuckled.

"She could do better" he shrugged.

"She could kick your ass" Peyton added threatening.

Nathan laughed loudly, "Now **that** she could!"

"Where's everybody else?" Peyton asked seeing they were alone.

"My mom and Coop went to find Karen."

"Brooke and Bevin were talking to Rachel so we obviously ran away from them" Haley added.

Peyton nodded agreeing, "Ok. I'm gonna look form them" and turned to Lucas, "Wanna come?"

He shook his head, "Nah. I'll just hang out here."

"Okay, I'll see you later" she waved at them and walked away among the crowd.

…


	15. Long Way To Happy

Time went by. A couple of groups had performed at the main stage and the wind was blowing very hard. A loud thunder was heard and a few people slowly started to leave, afraid of what was coming.

Brooke looked around trying to find Bevin, Peyton or anyone familiar with her eyes, but no such luck. She then walked away from where she was and tried to figure out a way to get out of there.

Meanwhile, Lucas was sure Peyton had stood by his side until that very moment. As the weak rain started to pour down, he started to worry about her. But before he could search for her, a stronger wind blew and a heavy rain started along by the bay. Everybody ran at the same time. Parents with children, men, women, teenagers, they all somehow had an umbrella or knew exactly how to get out of there. Lucas stood in the rain for a moment, figuring out what to do 'til an elderly lady pushed him aside to pass through and snapped him out. He jogged around 'til he saw an old abandoned warehouse by the other end of the docks. _Perfect_, he thought. Rushing there, he managed to find a shelter from the rain even though he was already soaking wet. He entered while shaking his coat to take off the rain drops as he leaned against a wall.

"Hey" she said it softly.

He quickly turned around, "Brooke."

She was sitting on a counter with her legs hanging in the air, "Guess I wasn't the only one caught off guard, huh?"

"Yeah…" he crossed his arms together and looked outside.

She slid to the side, "Want an inch?"

He pondered and then went to take a seat next to her, "Thanks."

"You know, I think in fact we're the only two people who didn't seem to know about the storm."

"Well, we don't live around anymore. Must had been on the news or something."

"Yeah, it must" she sighed loudly, "So… I saw a couple of bands I liked. There were pretty good shows out there."

"I know. I liked this music festival idea."

Brooke smiled, "Bevin was very proud of herself. And she really should be."

"I was surprised to see you here" he said softly.

"Yeah?" she frowned.

He nodded, "I didn't see you around tonight."

"Me neither. Even though I knew you'd be here" she bit her under lip, "I was starting to think you were avoiding me or something."

"Avoiding you? Why would I do that?"

She shrugged, "I don't know."

He shook his head and looked down, "Maybe because you thought I could still be mad at you."

She sat up straight, looking at him, "Why would you be mad at me?"

"Oh" he looked up to her, "cause you left me last year without even saying goodbye."

"What…" she gasped, "I said goodbye."

"Right" he pressed his lips together nodding, "And then spent two weeks without talking to me and _then_ left."

"You weren't speaking to me during those two weeks either, Lucas!"

"That's why you couldn't even pick up the phone and say goodbye?"

"I did pick up the phone. I left you a message!" she rose her tone of voice.

"Yeah, you did" he got off the counter, "Telling me the exact same things you had already told me two weeks earlier."

"What!" she gesticulated in the air, "What are you…"

Before she could finish her sentence, they heard a very loud hit. Lucas looked up above her and saw the ceiling cracking. He attempted to warn her but she had already looked up too and saw when it all fell towards her. She still managed to jump off the counter, but a big chunk of the ceiling hit her right leg as she ran away, tripped and fell down on the floor. She curled up on a corner and closed her eyes, with both hands on her head trying to protect herself. Lucas closed his eyes too automatically as the smoke fade. He opened up his eyes again and searched for her.

"Brooke!"

She moved on her spot, "I'm fine…"

He kneeled next to her and reached for her ankle, "Lemme see that."

"No!" she pushed him away, "I told you I'm fine."

"Brooke, if you're hurt…"

"I'm not" she said quickly and then, looking at him, she added, "I'm not hurt."

He stared at her for a moment and then nodded, "Ok" and stood up.

She looked down at her own ankle, put one hand over it and felt the sharp pain. She closed her eyes and with a deep breath, leaned against the wall to try to stand up, not managing to do so. Lucas just watched as she sat back down.

"Dammit!"

He saw her shaking, "Are you cold?"

"No" she lied.

He took off his coat and put over her shoulders. She cringed.

"I'm not…"

"Hey" he half smiled to her, fixing the coat to make her warm, "Take the coat."

She accepted in silence watching him walk over the door to check if he could open it with not much luck. He came back.

"I think we're stuck."

"What?"

"There's something blocking the way out."

"Great" she sighed and leaned her head against the wall, "Just perfect."

Lucas took a sit and leaned on the same wall as Brooke, but keeping a certain distance from her. He sighed and looked up as she bent her knees to hold them against her chest. They kept in silence for a few minutes 'til Lucas stretched his legs on the floor.

"I'm starving."

Brooke took a deep breath, "I need to pee."

"I think there's a bathroom somewhere on the back" he said looking past her and to the long hall that lead to several doors.

"Unless I crawl my way there, I don't think I'll make it" she said with sarcasm as she gently put her hand over her twisted ankle.

"I can help you walk there."

She scoffed, "Right. But let's just say that if I'm not able to walk to a bathroom and do what I need, then I rather just hold back."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

There was an awkward silence again when neither said anything or even moved on their places. Lucas rolled his head to her side and stared at her for a while.

"Can I ask you something?"

She shrugged, "Sure."

"Was it worth it?"

Brooke didn't know what to say at first. She simply looked at him and saw him waiting for an answer, "What do you mean?"

"C'mon, you know what I'm asking. California…"

"Oh" she sighed, pulling the coat on her shoulders to close, "I know that this is not the answer you wanna hear but… yeah. It was worth it" he looked down and nodded quietly as she went on, "I went there for professional growth and I got that. I worked with wonderful people I never thought I'd meet who gave me so many opportunities that I know I'd never have if I stood where I was."

He crossed his arms together, "So you don't regret any of it?"

"How could I?"

"Yeah" he nodded again with bitterness on his eyes, "I guess we're more different than I thought."

"Well, if doing the best I can to get something I want and not regretting if it doesn't work is being different from you, then yes. We are."

"But at what costs?"

She shook her head, "I'm not talking about the internship, Lucas."

He frowned, "Then I don't get it."

"I did everything I could for us. Everything" she whispered slowly, "But there wasn't much I could do anymore so the ball was pretty much with you."

He scoffed with sarcasm, "What ball?"

"The power to make us work again!" she rose her voice.

"You kidding? You made the choice to leave all by yourself and then…" he tried to find the words, "Just bounced back the _ball_ after I handed it to you. It was your choice to make, not mine."

"I did make a choice. And then… you just didn't give me an answer!" she was getting angry with him. Was he kidding?

He shook his head in disbelief, "I told you I wasn't waiting for you and you just ran away!"

"Yes! But then I changed my mind, I left you a message!"

"What message!"

"The voice message!"

They heard a loud knock right behind where Lucas was. They both looked up and waited for it again.

"Hello? Anyone there?"

Brooke sat up straight and shouted, "Peyton! We're in here!"

"Brooke?" Peyton shouted from outside.

"I'm here too" Lucas said standing up. He looked through a dirty window and could see her shape outside. She looked back in.

"Lucas? What are you guys doing there?"

"We're trapped! There's something blocking the front door."

There was a brief silence where Peyton tried to push the huge piece of wood from the door, pointlessly.

"Ok, I can't take it out. But you know what, there's a door on the back that goes to a parking lot. My car's there, I'll walk around the warehouse and meet you guys there. Alright?"

"Ok!" Lucas shouted back and turned to Brooke who was trying to stand up with much effort. He bent to help her out but she pushed him away.

"Don't!"

He sighed frustrated, "Why don't you stop being stubborn and let me help you?"

"Why don't you stop being a jackass and leave me alone?" she replied angrily and walked away limping. He shook his head and followed her to the back door where he opened it and they both walked to Peyton's car.

Peyton saw Brooke limping and went to help her walk to the car, "What happened to you?"

She shook her head, "Nothing much. I just need a warm bed."

Lucas got in the car on the passenger's seat as Brooke made herself comfortable on the back seat. Peyton took the driver's seat and started the car as Brooke took off the coat from her shoulders and threw it on Lucas.

"Thanks."

He picked it up and placed it on his lap, shooting a look at Peyton who only shrugged and looked ahead, driving away. They kept in silence all the way to Lucas' house. Once there, Peyton stopped the car in front of the front door and sighed, looking at Lucas who smiled to her.

"Here we are."

He leaned to give her a kiss on cheek, "Thanks for the ride" he glanced to the back seat and saw Brooke, "Good night."

"Good night" Peyton replied.

Brooke had her arms crossed and gave him a nod, "Bye."

He left the car and closed the door shut. Peyton watched him get into the house and then turned back to Brooke.

"So, next stop Scott's household?"

"Actually" Brooke leaned to the front seat, "Can I sleep over at your place tonight?"

"Sure" Peyton smiled turning the car on again, "I was hopping you'd ask that."

Peyton drove them to her house that wasn't too far from Lucas'. She parked the car in the garage and helped Brooke to get out, supporting her by the waist. Brooke put one arm around Peyton's shoulder as she limped her all to the door.

"You know, it's good to finally share the room with someone else again for a change, even though the someone wears a dress" Peyton teased opening the front door and walking in with Brooke who rolled her eyes.

"Oh, c'mon! You know you love me better than the boys."

"Indeed I do, yeah" they both giggled as Peyton stopped by the stairway and looked up for a moment and then back to Brooke, "Hey… wanna flashback?"

Brooke looked up and then to her twisted ankle, "Piggyback ride?"

Peyton nodded, "That's the stuff! C'mon…" she turned her back to Brooke, supporting one hand on the stairs and bending her knees to make it easier for her friend to climb on her back.

"Okay" Brooke put both hands on Peyton's back and with her good foot, she pushed up and on a jump climbed on her back, "Hold on…"

Peyton slowly let go of the stairs, "Did you get it?" she felt Brooke wrapping her hands around her neck, "Ok!"

She started to climb the stairs' steps but due to the weight on her back, she lost balance for a moment, making Brooke slip from her back a little. Brooke grabbed Peyton's shirt and they almost fell down together.

"Oh, sorry! Sorry" Brooke giggled.

Peyton laughed, "You ok there?"

"Yeah" Brooke managed to come back to Peyton's back again and the girls started to climb the stairs again. She climbed a couple of steps 'til she stopped and started to laugh. Brooke burst into laughs too when she felt Peyton bending her knees down losing her strength.

"Peyton!"

"Hold on!" she shouted laughing.

Brooke leaned her forehead on Peyton's neck and laughed harder, "Oh my God…"

"Are you still there?"

"Yes!"

"Okay" Peyton took a deep breath and started going upstairs again, "We're getting there…"


	16. So Far Away

_Now that we're here, it's so far away_

_All the struggle we thought was in vain_

_And all the mistakes, one life contained_

_They all finally start to go away_

_And now that we're here, it's so far away_

_And I feel like I can face the day and I can forgive_

_And I'm not ashamed_

_To be the person that I am today_

All the house's lights were off and Lucas had to grope around as he walked in order not to hit anything along the way. He didn't want to turn on the lights so Karen wouldn't wake up, she usually slept with her bedroom door opened cause Allie's room was right across hers and the girl's door was always opened too. It made it easier for her to listen to her daughter in case she started to cry.

As he walked past Allie's room, he saw the door opened as always, and Karen sitting on the light pink armchair next to the crib, with his sister on her arms. She had a story book on her hands and was whispering the words to the little girl.

"Hey…" Lucas said it softly as he leaned against the door.

Karen lifted her eyes to her son, "Hi. You're home late."

"Yeah, sorry. I got caught up with something" he walked in and stopped by the armchair, looking down at his mother and sister.

Karen looked up to him, "She won't sleep. I'm almost sleep walking and she just won't settle down" she closed the story book as Allie's attention were anywhere but there. The little girl looked at Lucas and stirred, stretching her arms to him. He leaned down on Karen and picked the girl up.

"Hi, baby girl."

"Oh, you know what?" Karen slowly stood up, "Since she clearly wants you and you look far more rested than me, I'm gonna go hit the bed. Is that ok? Can you tuck her in bed?"

"Sure" Lucas nodded and leaned foreword to kiss Karen on the forehead, "Good night, mom."

"Good night, son" she smiled and kissed Allie on the head, "Sleep with the angels, sweetie."

Karen smiled one last time and left the child's bedroom. Lucas walked around the room with Allie on his arms and humming a lullaby. The little girl put one arm around his neck and the other one she found Lucas' necklace and started to play with it. Lucas walked back with her to the armchair and sat down, taking her chubby hand gently and pulling off from her mouth, where she had the necklace pendant. She whined for a second but then made herself comfortable on his lap, leaning her head against his chest.

"Aren't you sleepy? It's pass your bedtime."

She looked up to him and shook her head, "Snuff, Uke!"

"You want Snuff?" he looked around looking for the Mr. Snuffles. Haley's old teddy bear, Mr. Waffles, meant so much to her growing up that she wanted Allie to have the same. It wasn't exactly the same, but she bought one just like the one she had and gave to Allie on her first birthday and named it Mr. Snuffles. And since then, the girl wouldn't sleep without it. Lucas found Mr. Snuffles on the nightstand and stretched his arm to reach it.

"Here you go" he handed it to Allie.

The girl took it and hugged it, leaning her head again on Lucas. He kept humming the lullaby to her 'til she finally fell asleep. He looked down to her and smiled, stroking her hair and sighed.

"Why do little girls grow up to be so confusing?"

…

It was about two in the morning when Brooke opened up her eyes and felt the beating pain coming from her ankle. She sat up straight, folded her leg and put her hand over it, trying to make the pain go away. With her eyes closed, she took a deep breath and look to the side, watching Peyton asleep. She moved on the bed and softly shook her by the shoulder.

"Peyton" she whispered, "Hey…" Peyton moved and made a few groans but then got quiet again, so Brooke gave up waking her up.

She put both legs off the bed and when her feet reached the floor, she felt the pain sharper this time. She squinted and then leaned on the bed, on the wall and then walked towards the bedroom door, going to the bathroom. Once there, she opened the upper cabinet and looked for the emergency kit on it. There were all kinds of medication there, except for the bandages and cream she was looking for.

"Great" she mumbled to herself as she limped her way to the stairs. Slowly and carefully, she climbed down the steps and got to the living room, where she picked up the phone and dialed the pharmacy's number.

"Hello?" she sat down on the couch, "Yeah, this is Brooke Davis and I was wondering if you're still delivering" she waited half a second and then smiled, "You are? Perfect! I'd like some bandages and a muscular relaxing cream" the attendant on the other side of the line identified the phone number, "Yes, the Sawyer's residence. You have on record the address? Good. Ok. No, don't ring the bell, I'll wait outside. Thanks, g'night!" she happily hung up and made her way to the porch.

Meanwhile, not very far from there, Lucas was asleep on the armchair with little Allie on his lap. He felt the girl moving and slowly opened his eyes, glancing around, trying to focus properly.

"You're up" he said with a sleepy voice, "Wanna go to bed? Huh?" as he picked her up on his arms, he felt her a little warm. He put the back of his hand on her forehead, "Oh God, you're burning up. C'mon" he stood up with her, "let's take care of you."

He walked with her to the bathroom, opened the upper cabinet and searched for her medication. No such luck.

"Where's your medicine, baby girl?" he had one arm around the girl and the free hand searching through the cabinet, "Oh… you had a fever last weekend and used the medicine. Mom must've forgotten buying a new one" the girl moved on his arms and started to cry, "It's ok, Al. Big bro's gonna take care of you. Wanna go for a ride?" he left the bathroom and walked towards the living room, "Here" he picked it up the teddy bear on their way by the bedroom and gave it to her, "Let's take Mr. Snuffles for a walk."

He went to the garage, placed Allie on the back seat on her baby chair and drove off, looking for a 24h drugstore. He drove for a few minutes 'til he passed by Peyton's house. As he didn't know Brooke was staying there that night, he was surprised when he saw the girl sat down by the porch at that time of the night. He pulled over and opened the car's window.

"Hey!" he shouted to her.

Brooke lifted up her head and waved, "Hi…"

"What are you doing outside in the middle of the night?"

"Waiting for the pharmacy delivery" she stood up and limped her way to the car. She glanced on the back and saw Allie half asleep, "And you? Something's wrong with Allie?"

Lucas turned off the car, "She's with a fever and we're out of antibiotics at the house so we're off to buy some. I just can't find an open drugstore… where did you order it from?"

Brooke hesitated for a moment, "Peyton has some on her emergency kit. Actually, she seems to have everything _but _bandages, so…" she shrugged, "Why don't you come in? It's not good for her to keep with a fever for too long, you know?"

Lucas nodded and unlocked the car's doors. Brooke opened the back one and took Allie out, on her arms. Grabbing the baby's bag, Lucas got out, walked around the car and took the baby from Brooke's arms.

"Lemme take her" he said staring at her ankle. Brooke smiled and walked ahead back to the house. Once inside, Brooke took a seat by the couch and Lucas stood in front of her. She pointed up.

"It's on the upstairs bathroom, would you mind…?"

"I'll get it" he leaned Allie to her; "Can you take her?"

"Sure!" Brooke smiled to the girl who was now very much awake and placed her on her lap as Lucas walked away, "You okay, doll face?" she reached the baby bag and took off a pacifier she put on Allie's mouth. The girl hugged Mr. Snuffles tight and leaned her head on Brooke's chest, quietly. Smiling, Brooke stroked the girl's hair and rocked back and forth; humming the same lullaby Lucas was before.

Coming back with the kit on his hands, Lucas stood by the stairs and stared at Brooke with his baby sister on her arms. He half smiled as he approached them.

"I never realized you're this good with kids."

She shook her head as he took a seat next to her, "Not all kids. Just Allie, cause she's impossible not to love."

"Must run in the family…" he attempted to joke.

She half smiled, "Yeah…"

He handed her the medication, "Can you give her? She seems so comfortable with you."

"Yeah" she took it from his hand, took off Allie's pacifier and gently put on her mouth as she made a face, "Here you go, sweetheart."

Allie shook her head trying not to take what Brooke was giving her, but then Brooke looked around and saw a plate with some cookies on the coffee table that Peyton had left not too long ago. She reached it, cracked a cookie in half and squeezed the pill on it, putting it back on Allie's mouth. The girl hesitated at first but then felt the cookie's taste and ate it. Lucas smiled warmly.

"You're gonna be a great mom someday."

Brooke couldn't help but laugh, "Oh you must be confusing me with Tutor Girl."

"Maybe" he shrugged, "But you're a natural at this. Allie's crazy about you."

"I told you, she's impossible not to love."

He hesitated as he looked at her deep in the eyes, "So are you."

Brooke felt a warm twist inside her stomach, but as she opened her mouth to sigh, they both heard the doorbell. She closed her eyes and mumbled a curse.

"It's gonna wake up Peyton."

"I'll get it" Lucas quickly stood up.

"Thanks" she followed him with her eyes and pointed to the stairs, "The money's in my purse, on the end table."

Lucas reached her purse and opened it, looking for the wallet. Inside Brooke's purse you could find anything easily, except what you were actually looking for. There were pieces of papers with some random numbers or little notes, a small make-up kit, candy, pen, some coins lying around, keys, papers and there it was… the wallet. Some cute girly stickers were glued to the wallet's outside and Lucas smirked as he opened it. Two different credit cards, two ID's – the real one and a fake one – and then he saw it. The tip of a picture stuck behind one of the credit cards. As he picked up the dollar bill, the picture came out with it. He saw himself and Brooke, inside of a photo booth, making fool out of themselves. A smile appeared on his face and he quickly glanced at Brooke on the couch, but she was distracted, stroking Allie's hair and humming the lullaby again. He put the picture back to its place, took the money out and went to answer the door, smiling. He came back with the medicine on his hands and sat back on his seat. Brooke moved on the couch, with Allie still on her lap.

"Here you go" Lucas said showing her the drugstore bag.

"Just put it on the coffee table for me and I'll make the bandage later."

He opened the bag and took the bandages and cream out, "If you let me do it…"

"No, it's ok."

"Please" he tilted his head to the side, "C'mon, let me help you. You just helped me with Allie."

She pondered for a moment, "Ok."

He took her leg and leaned her foot on his lap. Softly, he passed the cream around the twisted area and then slowly wrapped the bandages around her ankle. They were quiet during the whole time, til Lucas finished and put the bag back on the coffee table.

"Look" he pointed to Allie on Brooke's lap, "She's asleep."

The little girl was peacefully sleeping, curled up on Brooke's lap and sucking her own thumb. Brooke looked down to the girl.

"Yeah…"

"I think it's better take her home now, before my mom notices we're gone. I didn't want to wake her so she doesn't know where we are."

Brooke nodded, "Sure. I'll just…" she mentioned to stand up, but Lucas stopped her.

"You don't need to stand up. I can show myself out" he leaned on her and carefully picked Allie from her lap into his arms, "Thanks for the help" he grabbed the baby bag, put around his shoulder and walked to the door, "Bye."

Brooke gave a shy wave, "Bye…"

Lucas left with Allie and Brooke stood by the couch, thinking. She hesitated for a couple of minutes, 'til she decided to call him. Grabbing the cordless phone from over the end table, she dialed his cell phone number. It rang twice.

"Hi."

"Hey…" her voice was soft.

"Did I forget something?"

"No, I just called to…" she took a breath, "Uh…" bit her under lip, "I called to say that…"

There was a brief silence.

"You still there?" Lucas asked on a whisper.

"Yeah" she nodded even though he couldn't see her, "Uh…" with her eyes closed, she sighed, knowing she wouldn't be able to say what she wanted, "Thank you."

He half smiled in silence, "You're welcome."

"Ok. Bye again, then."

"Bye."

They both hung up the phone. Brooke stared at the cordless phone and whispered.

"G'night, boyfriend."

Lucas kept his closed cell phone on his right hand while driving and looking ahead on the road.

"G'night, pretty girl."

**_The title and the italic parts are from a song called "So Far Away" from Staind. I hope you guys like the chapter and leave reviews, please!! Like I said, I have almost the whole fic written but if you give me some good suggestions I might change it and add something. ;)_**


	17. One Step Closer

The next morning started with a bright shiny sun over Tree Hill. It was around 9 am when Brooke arrived at Deb's house. She walked in through the opened back door and found everybody in the kitchen, having their breakfast. Nathan, Haley and Cooper were sat by the counter while Deb was by the sink, pouring coffee on her mug.

"Hey, stranger" Haley teased once Brooke walked in, "Where were you?"

Deb turned around and saw Brooke with the dress she was wearing the night before at the festival, "You didn't sleep here?"

"No" she sighed.

"Oh…" Deb said suggestively while taking a sit by the counter as well.

"I slept at Peyton's" Brooke explained herself.

Nathan was staring at his own mug and imitated Deb's tone of voice, "Oh…" causing Cooper to laugh along with him. Haley slapped Nathan's arm.

"Shut up…" she glanced at Brooke's ankle, "What happened to you?"

"As I was saying…" she shot Nathan a look, "I slept at Peyton's cause I twisted my ankle last night and she gave me a ride, but it was too late and I didn't want to wake anybody up. But when I woke up she wasn't there, so I had no breakfast."

Haley waited for the girl to take her seat by the counter and explained, "She's with Bevin at the church. Weren't you recruited to help too?"

"Yeah" Brooke nodded, "But I'm going later."

"Well, I'm going now."

Deb frowned, "What is it that Bevin's doing in the church anyway?"

"They're organizing a found raiser fair for tomorrow afternoon."

Nathan lifted one eyebrow, "And she's organizing right now?"

Haley shrugged, "She's very excited about it."

"Well, if you girls need any help" Cooper offered himself to help as chewing a piece of toast.

Haley glanced at Brooke, looked down and then turned back to Cooper, "Oh, there's gonna be a bunch of those very religious old ladies there, so…"

"So what? I can't go?"

Not knowing exactly how to put it, Haley looked at Brooke again. How was she supposed to explain to Cooper that the old religious ladies lived for the church and for the church only? For the church's re-modulation last year, they had to ask for the chorus' boys to coordinate the painters, cause they refused to be around those half naked men. Considering it was hot sweaty summer and the painters were painting the inside of the church.

Nathan figured what was going on and teased, "What about me?"

"I don't think it's a good idea" Haley shook her head, wishing they'd change the subject, but Nathan laughed.

"I got it, Coop."

"What?" Cooper looked confused.

"It's cause we're hot."

Haley couldn't help but laugh. Brooke and Deb laughed too.

"Oh, that?" Cooper bragged, standing up, "But we've always been!"

"Yeah…" Nathan stood up next to him, "Let's play some ball and keep the good shape."

They both left the kitchen with the girls still laughing. Haley stood up, taking her mug to the sink and turned to Deb and Brooke.

"I'm going too."

"Actually" Brooke got up, "Haley, could I talk to you for a second before you go?"

"Sure."

They excused themselves with Deb and went to Nathan's old room, where him and Haley were sleeping while staying in Tree Hill. Haley closed the door and took a seat by the bed, with Brooke by her side.

"What is it?"

"I saw Lucas last night" Brooke said at once.

"At the festival?"

"There, and after at Peyton's."

"He went there?" Haley frowned.

"Long story short: we got stuck at an old warehouse during the rain, argued much, Peyton found us, drove us home and it was what it seemed to be the end of the night."

"But it wasn't?"

"No. I twisted my ankle."

"Oh" Haley glanced at the girl's ankle.

"Yeah" Brooke went on, "And ordered stuff from the drugstore in the middle of the night and then I waited outside, not to wake Peyton up, and saw when Lucas drove by with Allie."

"Allie?"

"She had a fever and he was taking her to buy antibiotics."

"Is she okay?" Haley sounded worried, but Brooke was too much into telling her story straight to the end.

"She's gone now. He came in, I took care of Allie, he took care of me and now I don't know what else to do. I don't even know how to act around him anymore."

Haley shook her head, trying to grasp all that, "Why did you guys fight for?"

"California, what else?" she rolled her eyes, "And you know what the saddest part is?"

"No."

"I couldn't tell Peyton about it."

"Why not?" Haley frowned, making herself comfortable on the bed.

Brooke shrugged, "I don't trust her."

"What? How can you not trust her after everything you went through?" Haley tried hard to understand why couldn't Brooke and Peyton just get over their stuff already and go back to be the best friends they once were.

"Exactly for that. Don't get me wrong, I love Peyton. I don't know what I'd do without her. But thing is…" she stopped to think, "Ok, I even trust her with Lucas now! Cause honestly I don't think she'll pull another stunt like that on me, but…" she shrugged, "I can't trust her with my feelings anymore. It feels like every time I open up for her, I get burn."

Haley sighed and took Brooke's both hands, "Do you trust me?"

"Ain't I babbling my soul out to you?" she rolled her eyes.

"Then trust me when I say you can absolutely trust Peyton. I know you can."

Brooke squeezed Haley's hand and looked down, "I miss her."

"She misses you too."

"Ok" Brooke sighed, regaining her breath again, "Now what do I do about Lucas?"

"Did you guys talk?"

"We tried. I tried…"

"Just be honest with him. As much as you can. And I'm sure he'll open up to you and you'll work thing out. And if even so you don't think that's enough, just go right away and ask him what is it that he wants."

Brooke smiled, "Ok, I'm gonna trust you again on this."

"Good" she smiled too and tapped her on the knee, "Now lemme go, I'm late."

"Okay. Go ahead and tell Bev I had something urgent but I'll be right there."

"Alright, I will. Bye."

"Bye!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Hey, guys! Sorry for the delay in updating but I just moved to another city and things were too messy for me to have the time to get online and update the fic, so… sorry:D I'm back now and the chapter was short but the next one is gonna be a good one, I promise!**_


	18. You're Killing Everything In Me

Feeling the sun warm her face, Brooke climbed the front steps of Lucas' house, setting her sunglasses on top of her head. She knocked on the door once and heard a female voice coming from inside, telling her to get in. So she slowly opened the door and stuck her head in.

"Hello?"

Karen came from the kitchen with a cloth on her hand, "Brooke?"

"Hi, Karen."

"Hi" she went to give Brooke a hug, "How you doing?"

Brooke nodded, "I'm good. And you?"

"I can't complain. And Allie keeps me with my hands full the whole day, so… I hardly see time passing by."

"That could be a good thing sometimes" Brooke forced a yellow smile.

"Yeah" Karen nodded and sighed, "Uh, Lucas' not home, but he should be back soon so if you wanna wait…"

"Actually, I've been meaning to talk to you. Is that ok?"

"Of course."

The two women walked to the living room where both of them took seats next to each other, on the couch. Brooke put some of her hair behind her ear, as preparing to give a speech. Karen simply looked at her, waiting for her to start.

"Uh… it's just that, since you found out you were pregnant and without Keith" she said that part softly, knowing that was a delicate subject, "I've been meaning to tell you that I'm here for you and for Allie, for whatever you need. I know that after we graduated and moved to New York, we barely stop here in Tree Hill and when we do we don't exactly have family quality time, but… I want you to know how much you and Allie and Lucas mean to me" she gave a shy smile, "I don't wanna steal Haley's thunder here, but you're the closest to a real mom that I've ever had. I don't wanna say I don't love my mom but she's just not really there… for me, you know? And when my parents moved away you and Lucas took me in and that meant so much. You have no idea."

Karen started to get teary and held Brooke's hand, "Oh, Brooke…"

Brooke smiled to her, "So I guess this is a thank you. And to let you know you can always count on me for whatever you need. Even if it's to baby-sit on a Saturday night when the hottest band is playing at Tric. Cause I wouldn't mind missing that to stay here and help you out with Allie."

"Oh…" Karen leaned foreword and pulled Brooke to a tight hug, softly breaking it after a moment and looking her in the eyes, "I don't wanna diminish Haley's meaning in this family either, but I gotta say you surprised me. More than you know. I think we started with the wrong foot when we met back at the hospital, after Lucas' accident, but then you turned out to be a great person, with a huge heart… big enough to fit my son and all the mistakes he made to you" she noticed Brooke's look and rolled her eyes, "I know what he's done. This town's not that big and I'm a mother, I can see when my son's hurting and when he's done something he regrets. The case is, Brooke, you're always welcome here. Even if I don't need you, I want you here. Ok?"

Brooke nodded, smiling and a little teary, "Ok."

Karen smiled too, "Alright."

They heard footsteps and turned around in time to see Lucas walking in from the kitchen. He saw the two women sitting in the couch together and all teary.

"Uh… am I interrupting?"

"No, not at all" Karen wiped the tears from her eyes, "In fact, I was just on my way to Kelly's. I left Allie there for her to watch while I cleaned the house a bit and now that I'm done…" she got up and faced them both, "You two can stay and talk. I'll be back in a while."

Lucas nodded, "Ok."

"Thanks for coming, Brooke" Karen smiled one last time to the girl as she walked to the door.

Brooke smiled back, "Thanks for the talk."

Karen left them two alone and in silence for a moment, 'til Lucas put both of his hands on his pockets and broke the silence.

"You came to talk to my mom?"

She nodded, "With her too" and took a deep breath, "Look, Lucas, we need to talk."

"I agree."

"I've been thinking about us a lot and even asked for opinion but…" she closed her eyes while sighing, "The thing is, I can't do this alone. I have to know where you're standing."

He frowned, "How?"

"I need to know what you want."

"What?"

"I've tried everything, Lucas. Nothing worked!" she stopped and stared at him, "So now tell me so I can try to make this right. What do you want from me?"

"I don't want anything _from_ you, Brooke."

"Then what _do _you want?" she asked nervously.

He shook one of his shoulder and shrugged with his hands still inside his jeans' pockets, "You."

She eyed him and then shook her head, "Ok, so this doesn't make any sense. Why did you just ignore the voice message I left you?"

"You know" Lucas took one of his hands out and closed it on a fist in the air, "Since you keep bringing that up…" he turned around and headed to his bedroom. Brooke stood on her spot, not too sure if she was supposed to follow him or not. A couple of minutes later, he came back with a small tape with him. He put it in the answering machine. "Your voice message" and pressed a button.

Both he and Brooke were quiet while listening to her voice coming out from the machine, saying the same message Lucas had heard the day she left. But once the beep came up though, Brooke's face turned white and she was taken aback. He pressed another button and crossed his arms, turning to her.

"I lost count of how many times I listened to this tape. Everyday for a month after you left. Sometimes more than one time a day. I just needed to hear your voice."

"Oh my God" was all she could whisper.

"I wanted to talk to you, but since you left it clear again on the message that you were really going and doing your thing, I rather not to call."

She shook her head lightly, "This isn't the whole message."

"I know" he sighed, "The beep cut you. I just figured you were gonna say goodbye."

"No."

"No?"

She had some tears on her eyes, "I said I changed my mind."

"What you…" Lucas stared at her confused, "What?"

_- flashback -_

_Brooke walked inside the plane and moved towards her seat. She sat down, with her purse on her lap, leaned her head back and closed her eyes, breathing in silence. The voices coming from across the hallway, called her attention. Rolling her head to the side, she saw a young couple, talking to each other about some random thing. She smiled quietly, opened her purse, took her cell phone out and dialed a number. After a while waiting, she heard the machine and waited for the beep._

"_Hey… it's me" she began softly, "I'm on the plane right now and I guess deep down I'm still hopping you're gonna barge in to rescue me" she chuckled for a moment, "Silly me, right?" she got serious; "I know it was my decision but it doesn't mean I didn't have any doubts. I'm just as lost as you and shooting in the dark here. I just hope I get it right."_

_She finished the sentence with a sad tone on her voice and kept it as she looked around her, "Ok, so you're really not coming" and whispered, "What was I thinking?" hesitating for a moment, she went back to her normal voice," Ok… before the beep cuts me, I just…" she felt a bump into her elbow that almost made her cell phone go flying out of her hand. She looked up and saw a very large woman, passing by the hallway right next to her. The woman smiled a yellow smile to her as she apologized herself. Brooke only nodded and waited for her to leave so she could get back to the phone. She cleared her throat without ever hearing the second beep on the machine. "I just want to say that I love you, with all my heart. And I know you love me too. Ok? After all these years I know this much now" she sunk on her seat, "I realize that, your feelings for me. Tomorrow, next week, next month… I don't care, but come to see me. We can talk things out and make it work, I know we can" she got teary but tried to sound firm, "I just need you by my side. Together we can do anything" she sighed, "I'll be waiting for you" the flight attendant pointed to the sign to turn off the cell phones and all the other electronics, "I gotta go now" she smiled a warm smile, "I love you." And turned off the cell phone, hopping she'd get to South Beach soon enough to meet with Lucas she thought would be on his way as soon as he'd get the message._

_- flashback -_

Lucas heard the whole story silently and leaned against the wall as Brooke was sitting on the coffee table right in front of him. He blinked once or twice, trying to figure rather he was hallucinating or that whole thing was actually true.

"That was…" his voice was weak, "I don't know what to say, Brooke."

She shook her head, "Me neither."

He stood up, walked to her and reached her cheek with his hand. She closed her eyes for a second to feel his touch, but then suddenly stood up, getting away from him.

"I need to go. Bevin's waiting for me, I… I'll see you later."

"Brooke…" he tried to reach her again, but she moved quickly to the door and left.


	19. Ghost of You

The inside of the church was almost finished with the decoration. There were banners hanging around, flowers, new fabrics to cover the Saints' statues and all. Peyton and Haley were standing on a couple of banks while Bevin was standing in front of them, with her hands on her waist as she coordinated.

"A little bit higher…"

Both Peyton and Haley lifted the huge banner they had on their hands and that they had to hang on the wall. Bevin made a face, "Hm… a little bit higher." The girls lifted the banner higher and Bevin was still not pleased, "A little bit higher…"

Peyton sighed. She still could lift her hands a little big higher, but Haley was already at tip of her toes and couldn't.

"Bevin, why don't you just say 'way higher' instead of ten thousand 'a little higher'?"

The girl smiled to Peyton, shrugging, "Sorry. I just want everything to be perfect for tomorrow."

"We know that" Haley rolled her eyes, "But can't you just be practical?"

"Okay" Bevin nodded.

"So" Peyton was still holding the banner high, "Is this ok or not?"

Bevin smiled an awkward smile, "Just a little bit higher…"

"Breathe…" Haley mumbled to Peyton who was clearly turning red.

At this point, they heard a door hit and footsteps. They turned their heads around and saw Brooke walking in, quietly. Bevin immediately rushed to her friend.

"Brooke!" and hugged her, "Thank God you're here. You've got the best fashion sense, so tell me: brown or dark green?" she asked pointing to some fabrics that were lying on the church's benches.

"Uh…" Brooke glanced at Peyton, looking for help that came instantly.

"Bev" Peyton said casually, "I think I heard Ms. Witter calling you just now. Something about beverages…"

Bevin sighed and rolled her eyes, "Oh I don't know how this place worked before I got here!" she turned smiling to the girls, "Excuse me, I'll be right back" and left quickly.

Brooke looked at Peyton and gave a half smile, "Thank you."

"What's up?"

She shrugged, "Nothing, I just…" but then she glanced at Haley who looked back at her and nodded softly. Brooke nodded too, taking a deep breath, "It's a really long story. You sure you wanna hear it?"

The three girls took a sit by the benches and Brooke told Peyton the whole story with Lucas from the start. Ever since the fight they had, after when Lucas went to talk to her and she decided to end things and then she left to California. She came back and they met and talked and then something happened that night when it rained. And now they had just discovered the real reason why they kept a whole year apart.

Peyton took some time to sink it all in and then frowned, while blinking, "Why didn't you tell me all of this before?"

Brooke shrugged, "Well… it's been a long year and I didn't know how to talk to you, I guess. Besides, you've grown a lot closer to Lucas."

"That's crap, Brooke" Peyton said it so naturally that Haley turned her attention, thinking that maybe the girl was getting mad or something, "You know nobody can take your place, specially not a boy" she took Brooke's hand, "Not even Lucas."

"Who's such a special boy" Haley mocked and got a look from them, "What? You two cut me out; I had to throw the comic relief."

Brooke chuckled and then turned to Peyton, smiling, "Sorry I didn't tell you earlier."

Peyton shook her head, "The important thing's that you told me now."

"And now what are you gonna do?" Haley asked softly.

"I don't know" Brooke looked down at her own feet.

"Well" Haley said sighing, "Whatever it is, do it fast. Cause Lucas' slow."

Peyton nodded, "So slow."

"I know" Brooke giggled, "I've always had to make the first move in our relationship. I'm getting kinda tired of it."

"But you're not giving up, right?" Peyton asked kinda already hoping for an answer.

"I just need some time to think of all this mess" Brooke sighed loudly, "I'll see what I'll do later."

…

It was later that same day, when Brooke and Haley were making their way to Karen's Café. After they finished helping Bevin at the church, the girls went home, spend their afternoon helping Deb around the house and now it was almost night time and they decided to go grab something to eat. As they entered the coffee house, they saw an unusual someone pop up from behind the counter.

"Good evening!" Peyton cheered with her arms up, "And welcome to Karen's Café. My name's Peyton and I'll be your host for tonight."

Brooke and Haley got kinda scared with her hyperness, and Brooke took one hand over her chest, "Good God, P. Sawyer! What're you doing?"

Peyton laughed, "Replacing for Karen."

"Where is she?" Haley asked, taking a sit by the counter.

Peyton leaned over the counter, "She and Lucas went to Charleston to take Allie for some medical exams."

"Is something wrong with her?" Haley frowned, worried.

"No, but you know the heart problem's genetic."

"But Keith didn't have it. And you can't be just the carrier, right?"

Peyton nodded, "I know, you know, Karen knows… but she's a mom who's entitle to freak out and overreact so she's taking Al to do the exams."

"And Lucas went with her?" Brooke asked on a whisper, right behind Haley.

"Yeah" Peyton confirmed, "He didn't tell you?"

"No" she shrugged, "But I told him I needed some time to think so he's just really respecting my whishes."

Haley put one arm around Brooke and rubbed her back while Peyton gave her a sympathetic smile. Seconds later the door bell rang and a costumer went in. Brooke sat by the counter and looked around, watching the man walk inside. She opened her eyes wide open and quickly put on hand over her face, trying to cover it up as she turned to Peyton and Haley.

"Oh my God!" she whispered in despair, "Pretend I'm not here."

"What?" Peyton was confused.

"Quick, hide me!" she stood up and started to walk around the counter as fast as she could.

"Brooke, what're you…"

"Shhh!" she waved her hands in the air to make Haley stop, "Don't say my name or he might hear it."

"Who?"

"Brooke?" the man's voice came from behind Haley, who turned around and saw the guy standing next to her, but looking right over her shoulder to Brooke who was almost on the other side of the counter.

"Ugh!" she whispered to Peyton with her back turned to the man, "Him" and then turned around with the world's fakest smile ever, "Mitch!" she walked next to him, "What are you doing here?"

"I was driving by…"

"From California?"

The man laughed, "You're funny."

"Not really" Brooke mumbled.

"I'm on vacations and staying at my folks for a couple of days. They live just next town and I remembered you're from Tree Hill, so I thought why not come to see you again" he opened up a smile glancing around, "You talked about this Café once and I decided to try to find you here. I guess I got lucky."

"Yeah" Brooke nodded still with the fake smile, "Well, too bad I'm leaving!"

"But, Brooke" his smile faded a little, "I came all the way to see you."

"I thought you were driving by" she squinted.

"To see you" he completed.

Peyton got out from behind the counter and walked to them, seeing how her friend clearly needed help.

"Brooke, aren't you introducing us your friend?"

The girl shrugged, "Peyton, Haley, this is Mitch from California. Mitch, these are Peyton and Haley, my two best friends ever" she finished with a genuine smile.

Mitch smiled and reached out to shake the girls' hand one by one, "I feel like I know you two already from all I've heard from Brooke."

Haley forced a smile, "Sorry I can't say the same."

"Nice to meet you, Mitch" Peyton tried to be the polite one there.

"So…" Mitch sighed, "What do you say about you girls giving me a tour?"

"I'd say we're busy!" Brooke squealed, "Busy, busy bees! Rain check?"

He nodded, chuckling, "Alright. I'll be in town for a couple more days and I'll make sure to be in touch.

"Okie."

"Bye, girls. Nice to meet you."

"Bye!" Peyton and Haley said at the same time.

"Bye, gorgeous" he took Brooke's hand and leaned on to kiss the back of it.

She watched him kiss her hand, kinda disgusted, "Bye… Mitch."

The man turned around and left the Café. Peyton and Haley almost at the same time walked in front of Brooke and stared at her.

"Who the hell was that?" Peyton asked trying not to laugh.

"That was Mitch" Haley laughed.

"Brooke?"

"He's such a pain!" she snapped, going back to the counter, "I should call him Bitch."

"What is he doing here?" Haley sat next to her again.

"Didn't you hear him? He's come to see me!"

"He's from California."

"Yes, Peyton, he is. I met him on my internship."

"Did you two…"

"No!" she looked offended and then tilted her head to the side, "I mean… finish the question."

"Sleep together?"

"Then it's a no-no!"

"Make out?" Haley asked.

"Then yes…" Brooke said it with her eyes closed, waiting for what it was to come.

"Brooke!" Peyton shouted.

"Don't Brooke me" she whined, "I thought Lucas had given up on me, I was vulnerable, ok?"

"First of all" Peyton started serious but then held her laugh, "I'm not Brooking you, cause that's twisted."

Brooke shot her a look while Haley burst into laughs.

"Second of all… Mitch? Really? I thought California had a better offer."

"And it does! It _so_ does! I was kinda drunk and sensible… he totally took advantage of the situation."

"Good thing Lucas' away then. If he'd met this guy…" Haley rambled.

"Oh no! Thank God" Brooke looked up, taking the Gods.

"But he's staying for a couple of days."

"And Lucas will be back tomorrow" Peyton added.

"No!" Brooke raised her voice, "No, no, no… he's gotta leave today!"

"You're gonna talk to him?"

Brooke shook her head to Haley, "I don't want to."

"He's not going until you do, you know?"

Brooke looked around, looking for an escape and then sighed, "I hate him."

"Just do it fast" Peyton suggested, "Like ripping out a band aid."

"Thanks" Brooke shot her a look, "I'm gonna kill myself."

Peyton walked around the counter, going to the kitchen, "Do it outside cause I'm supposed to keep the Café clean."

Brooke still managed to drink a cup of coffee after she finally followed her friends' advice and went looking for Mitch. Wasn't too difficult, since Tree Hill doesn't exactly have the largest offer of hotels in the area. She went there, talked to him, talked a lot to convince him to stay away and to make her point clear enough for him not go after her ever again. All and all, she thought, at least she could keep his friendship since he seemed to be handling with that pretty well.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Sorry it took me forever to update, I'm trying my best! I have the whole story pretty much written over and I'm just finishing with the last chapter. I forgot who asked, but no… nothing's gonna happen to Lucas related to his heart condition. Not in this fanfic anyway ;) Anyway, keep reviewing, guys! I really appreciate!_


	20. For Blue Skies

It was a new rainy day. Haley had already called Karen to know when they'd arrive so she could go visit Allie and then went to Brooke, ask her if she wanted to come along. The girl accepted and was now getting ready to leave the house. As she combed her hair in front of the mirror, she heard the door bell ringing, but since she wasn't alone, she didn't bother on opening the door. A couple of minutes later, she heard a knock on her door. Turning around, she saw Mitch standing there.

"Hello, gorgeous" he said smiling.

She got up on a jump, "Mitch?" she looked around, "How did you get in here?"

"A nice blond lady let me in" he said pointing downstairs with a head nod, "She told me you were up here in the bedroom, so…"

"Look, Mitch!" Brooke snapped before the man could finish, "I have nothing else to tell you, other than I already told you last night, so if you could just leave I'd…"

"Calm down, Brooke" he chuckled, "I came to return your coat" he stretched out his arm, holding her coat on one hand. She hadn't noticed that before, "You forgot it in my room last night."

"Oh" she picked it up, gently, kinda embarrassed, "Thanks."

"So…" he glanced around, pushing his coat away from his waist as he placed both hands on it, "Since I'm here" he gave her a suggestively look, "And you're here…"

She rolled her eyes, "You're leaving" and pushed him around going downstairs. He protested along the way and finally got away from her grasp as they reached the living room.

"C'mon, Brooke" he spun around and took her by the waist, "Just one more for the good times' sake."

She pushed him away, "Why are you using plural for? We hooked up _once_ and that was it!"

"Exactly" he raised one eyebrow, "Don't you want more good memories?"

"No, I want you gone" she walked away, reaching for the front door, but he was faster and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her closer to him.

"You're not serious."

"Mitch, let got of me" she tried to get away from him again, but he wrapped his arms around her and she couldn't move, "Mitch… don't!"

Before she knew it, he pulled her closer and kissed her. She tried to get away but he was stronger than her and they were still like this when the door was opened again.

"I can't believe this…"

Lucas' whisper echoed through the silent room. Brooke could finally get away from Mitch as he was distracted by Lucas' sudden presence.

"Lucas…" she felt her heart skip a beat. He couldn't have a worse timing.

He just stood by the doorway, looking at her, "Is this why you wanted some time to think?"

"No" she shook her head and taking one step closer to him, "Lucas, this is not what you're thinking."

"Yeah, man" Mitch was standing behind Brooke and looking from above her shoulder with a smirk, "I just came to bring the coat she forgot in my hotel room last night."

Brooke turned angrily to him, "What are you still doing here?!"

He put both hands up in surrender and left the room, squeezing to go pass Lucas who was still at the doorway. He couldn't keep his eyes off Brooke who didn't know exactly what to do.

"Lucas…"

"Don't…" he lifted one hand in the air to make her stop and left too.

She ran after him, but he got inside his car and took off, without listening to her pleads. Running around, she got back inside the house, got the keys for Cooper's car on the hanger on the kitchen and left with his car, chasing Lucas. As she parked in front of his house, he was leaving his car on the garage. She rushed to him to try to make him listen to her.

"Lucas, stop it" she ran to catch him before he entered the house, "Listen to me…"

He ignored her and almost slammed the door on her face, but she raised one hand and stopped it.

"Hey! I'm talking to you."

"Really?" he turned around and got closer to her, "Or are you kissing randomly?"

She opened her mouth offended and he walked out on her again, "Ok! First of all, I was not kissing him, he was kissing me!"

"And you weren't fighting back!"

"Yes, I was!" she shouted but then tried to calm down, "You'd have seen that if you weren't so quick to jump into conclusions."

He shook his head and pointed outside, "You know why I went there? I went there after you!"

"I know that…"

"No, you don't! I went there to go after you, something you think I never did before, but I did. Two times before. And you know what happened back there? The first time you were with Felix and on the second time you were sleeping with Chris Keller!" he shouted gesticulating, "And you know what happened this time? You kissed someone else!"

"I didn't kiss him, Lucas!" she tried to sound firm, but she was almost tearing up.

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't. Please…" he walked away and she followed him around, "Just listen to me, please?" she grabbed him by his t-shirt as he walked inside his room to make him stop and waited until he turned to look at her, "It wasn't easy for me to be away from you either. I spent 8 months wondering what went wrong, why weren't you there with me already" she took a second to breathe, "I wished for you everyday. But you never came."

Lucas got quiet for a moment, listening to her words and then softly spoke, "Why just 8 months?"

"Because 8 months later I finally accepted my colleagues' invitation and went out for a drink or two. I had more than a few" she said almost on a whisper, "I wasn't feeling well and one of the guys took me home. He had been hitting on me since day one but I never even looked at him! But that night I was devastated."

Lucas had his arms crossed against his chest, "So you slept with him?"

"No! We just kissed, I swear to God, Lucas, I thought of you and felt so bad about myself… but he's still into me. I can't stop that!"

"Wait" he frowned, "He came with you from California then?"

"No, he followed me here, I didn't know."

They kept in silence for a moment when Brooke held her hands together, staring at Lucas and hopping he'd understand the situation. He, on the other hand, couldn't stop thinking about Brooke alone back there in California and that guy with her.

"Why aren't you with him? I mean, he was there, I wasn't. For all you knew, I had abandoned you. Right? Why not him?"

"Because" she started crying but smiling at the same time, "He's not you. Because he's not the one I love. The one I wanna spend the rest of my life with, the one who's on my mind all day, everyday. He's not the one my heart aches for."

Lucas didn't know if he'd cry or smile, or both just like her. He stood quiet for a second, looking at her, her words repeating on the back of his mind.

"How can you love me this much?" he asked on a breath.

She shrugged, "I just do."

He finally smiled to her, "I do too."

With the tears still coming down her cheeks, Brooke giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her to a kiss. The kiss they both have been waiting for such a long time. Over a year. He gently broke the kiss and looked deep into her hazel eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you, too" she caressed his cheek as he passed his index finger on one of her dimples, smiling.

"I missed you so much."

She tightened the hug, "I'm here now."

And she closed her eyes, feeling his lips touch hers again. They intensified the kiss as Lucas walked backwards leading her to his bed. He tripped over the edge of the bed and Brooke chuckled as he looked back, making sure he wasn't going to fall down. He sat down on the bed and Brooke bent over not to break the kiss as she softly pushed him back, making him lay on the bed and claiming on top of him.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_So this was the chapter everyone was looking for so far. I really hope you like it and give me happy reviews about it! As I said, the story's heading towards its end, but I think we still have a good few chapters ahead. The chapter's name is from a song by _Strays Don't Sleep_ that I think you all know very well ;)_


	21. Unprodigal Daughter

Breathing heavily, Brooke turned from one side to the other on the bed, almost kicking Lucas out. He woke up, sat up straight and leaned over her, shaking her softly by her shoulder while whispering.

"Brooke… hey…"

She suddenly opened her eyes and sat up on a jump, kinda scared, and grabbed Lucas by his arm.

"It's ok" he put his arm around her, "It's ok. It was just a bad dream."

"More like a nightmare" she started to breathe slowly.

He smiled at her and pulled her closer, "You're safe now."

She looked up to him and smiled back, "I know."

They hugged and laid down again on the bed as Brooke snuggled on Lucas' chest. He looked through the open window and heard his own stomach make a noise. Brooke giggled with her ear on his stomach.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"No" she giggled again, "But you certainly are."

"I'm gonna make us breakfast" he gently pulled her away and got up from the bed.

"Wait" Brooke sat up wrapped around the sheets, "Is your mom home?"

"Probably, why?"

"I think I should have breakfast at Deb's" she started to look for her clothes next to the bed as he frowned.

"Why?"

"Your mom doesn't know about us yet and showing up for breakfast after spending the night in without telling her isn't the best way to let her know" she put on her shirt.

Lucas watched her fix her hair with one hand while reaching for her jeans with the other one and sat on the bed next to her, caressing her back with his hand.

"I just didn't want to let you go."

She tilted her head, smiling, "But I'll come back" and leaned to peck his lips, "I promise."

…

Pacing from side to side of the kitchen, Haley stopped by the counter, put on hand over it and tapped her fingers while tapping her foot on the floor. She heard a noise outside the door and then the door was opened and Brooke walked in.

"Brooke!"

"I know, I know" Brooke walked around the counter, going to get some water, "Second time I spend the night out in less than four days" she turned around with the filled glass of water, "But I have a pretty good excuse this time that I think you're gonna like it" and took a sip.

Haley considered and then put her hands in the air, "Well? What is it?"

"I spent the night at Lucas'!" Brooke squealed.

"What?"

"Yeah! I went there, we fought and yelled and talked and made up… and I think we're starting to get back on track again."

Brooke was so excited that Haley couldn't find a way to give her the news she was supposed to, cause she knew it'd kill her friend's hyperness.

"That's…"

"So good, I know" Brooke took a sit by the stool, "But I kinda wanna be extra careful this time to make sure everything's gonna be fine. But it will. Won't it?"

She nodded, "I have news too."

Brooke waited but as Haley hesitated, her eyes grew wide, "Oh my God, you're pregnant! Haley!" she stood up to hug Haley, but she backed down shaking her head.

"What, no! No."

"No?" she had a disappointed tone.

"No" Haley took a deep breath, "I… uh, it's your parents."

Brooke frowned, "My parents? What's wrong with my parents?"

"They're fine. They're…" Haley started to smile nervously, "They're here!"

"What do you mean here? In Tree Hill?"

"In the living room."

"What?!" Brooke almost shouted.

"They are…"

"When did this happen?" she stood up, cutting in.

Haley didn't know what to do, "They've been here for an hour and a half waiting for you."

"Oh dear God" Brooke took one hand to her forehead, "They're gonna ask me where I was" she suddenly took Haley by the shoulders, "What did you tell them?"

A little scared, Haley shrugged, "I have no idea why, but I told them you were at Peyton's."

"Oh, way to go, Tutor Girl!" she hugged Haley, "You followed your instincts, thank you so much" and then pulled her away quickly, "What are they doing here?"

"I'd go there and ask if I were you."

"Yeah…" she sighed, "Sure."

"Want me to help?"

"No, thanks" she shook her head and sighing again, "I've gotta talk to them alone."

"Okay" Haley put one hand over her arm, "I'll be here, then."

"Okay."

Brooke gave a yellow smile and headed towards the living room.

She stopped on the hallway and peeked in the living room, seeing her parents sitting together on the couch. They were apparently alone and small talking about something probably useless. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, straightened herself up and walked in.

"Hi."

Her mother immediately stood up, with a smile, "Brooke, sweetheart!"

"Hey, mom" she shyly said getting a cold and awkward hug from her mom.

"How are you, Brooke?" her father asked on a deep tone of voice.

She attempted a smile, "I'm fine, dad."

"That awfully nice girl told us you slept over Peyton's tonight" Mrs. Davis said as she took her seat back on the couch. Brooke sat next to her and her father sat on her other side.

"Yes, I did" she confirmed while nodding. She wasn't even showing she was lying cause over the years she'd become very good on lying to her parents.

"But we thought you were staying here at Deb Scott's house."

Brooke frowned at that. Usually her mother was pretty clueless about things, "Neither Deb's a Scott anymore and neither should you know where I stay. How did you know that and what are you guys doing here?" she looked from her mother to her father.

"We missed you" Mr. Davis said warmly as a snow day.

"And we have some news!" her mother squealed. It was obvious where Brooke had gotten the bubbly personality from.

"Oh" Brooke forced a smile, "Great. What is it?"

"We're moving back in!" her father tried to sound cheery but ended up sounding creepy.

Brooke looked confused, "Where?"

"Tree Hill, darling" her mother brushed some of her hair away from her face.

"And we want you to move back in with us again" her mother was getting a little hyper but Brooke didn't know if it was legit or if she was onto something, "Isn't it perfect?"

"It's… something."

"We can all live together again" her father leaned back on his seat, crossing his legs on top of each other, smiling.

"Yes! And you won't have to live at Deb Scott's house anymore" her mother said smiling but then leaned closer to her, whispering, "I don't think bringing your brother, your son and daughter-in-law and a friend to live with you while your husband's away is the best way to go."

"Mom?" Brooke scoffed, "I don't live here. I'm just here for the class break. I actually live in New York where I go to college, remember?"

"You're still on that?" Mr. Davis frowned.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Yes, dad."

"Well, can't you finish it later?" her mother shrugged.

"No!" she stood up and faced them, "Look, I'm sorry if I disappoint you guys with this but I have a full life going on here and back in New York. I just can't move back with you now, it just wouldn't work."

"Why not?" her mother whined.

"Because, ok? It's not gonna happen" she got irritate and crossed her arms.

"You should listen to your mother" her father said pointing to his wife.

"And you should listen to _me_!" she raised her voice.

Mrs. Davis put one hand over her chest and looked around, discreetly, "There's no need to shout, young lady."

"This is too good" Brooke forced a laugh, "You've always been on each other's throats for as long as I can remember so what's with the teaming up against me now?"

Her parents got quiet for a moment. They exchanged meaningful looks and then looked back up to Brooke who was standing in front of them.

"We've been seen someone."

Her mother nodded, "She's a professional."

"She told us we need to reestablish our long lost bonds with you."

Brooke mumbled, "Way lost."

"If you move in with us, everything will be much easier" her mother tried to convince her.

"For you, maybe. But what about me? Have you stopped to think how's that gonna affect me?"

Mr. Davis sighed and leaned foreword, "Brooke, please. This isn't about you. This is about your mother and I wanting to work our things out."

"What I have to do with it?"

"You're part of the problem we're trying to fix, if you let us."

"That was the wrong answer, _mom_" she said with sarcasm.

"That's it" her father stood up, straitening up, "You're moving in with us and that's final."

"Honey, please…" Mrs. Davis tried to calm her husband down. After all, they were at someone else's house and who'd they think of them if they started to shout around?

"Forget it" Brooke shook her head, stepping back, "You couldn't boss me around then, you can't boss me around now."

She raised one eyebrow, turned around and walked away on them.


	22. Don't Confess

**_First I wanna thank for all of your reviews cause I haven't done that in a long time now. Thanks a lot, you guys! Second, I forgot to credit last chapter's title, it's from an Alanis' song and it was suggestion of my sis and roomie, HaleyBub. This chapter's title is a Tegan and Sara song._**

* * *

Sitting by the bleachers with her arms crossed, shaking a little from the cold wind, Haley had a lost daze into the river across the court. Lucas approached her with his basketball ball on his hands when he saw Haley sitting alone. He walked closer to her, got on the bleachers and took a sit next to her.

"'Sup, weirdo?"

She glanced over to him, "You know, you've been wearing this same sweatshirt ever since you were fourteen and I'm weird?"

He looked down to his Keith Scott's Body Shop sweatshirt and giggled, "What's with you?"

"Nothing."

"C'mon, Hales. Don't make me remember how long we've known each other and I've known this worried look you got now."

They exchanged looks and she finally sighed, giving in, "Alright. Thing is…" she looked at the river again and then faced him, "I think I might be pregnant."

"What?" Lucas was incredulous, "You serious?"

She nodded, "And by 'I think I might be' I mean, I know I am. I just got the blood test result from the laboratory" she reached out for her back pocket, took out a piece of folded paper and handed to him.

He picked it up, opened it up and read it, "Oh my God. Haley, you're pregnant."

"I know."

Awkwardly, he pulled her closer to him and hugged her a tight hug. After he broke the hug, he stared at her, "Why aren't you happy about this? Have you told Nathan?"

She shook her head, "No."

"Why not?"

"Cause I'm not sure how he's going to react."

"You didn't do this alone" he scoffed, "He's just as responsible as you."

She looked down, "Right…"

He lowed his head to look at her in the eyes, "He is, isn't he? Don't tell me you did this without him knowing."

"No!" she raised her head and looked at him, "I mean… kinda."

"How's that, Haley?"

She noticed his tone of voice and quickly tried to explain, "I am on the pill, regularly, everyday just as I'm supposed to. But a few weeks ago, after I took the pill, I stopped by this bakery next to work and had a strawberry pie. I don't know if it was bad or something, but it got me sick to my stomach and I threw up" she hesitated and then continued, "That night, Nathan and I, we…" she rolled her eyes, "You know, and just after that I remembered how the pill could've been expelled earlier."

"So… it was an accident?"

"Yeah."

He sighed along with her and then looked over the river too, "Damn strawberry pie."

She giggled, "Yeah."

"But you gotta talk to him."

"I know I do."

"It's not like you guys are in the worst situation ever. I mean, you're married" he smiled, "Twice, I might add. You work, he works, you love each other, you have an apartment in a big city…" he raised one eyebrow, "Hell, you're gonna have the best two sitters ever: Brooke and I!"

She laughed and then nodded, "That's true. You're great with Allie."

"And so is Brooke! You should've seen her the other night how she took care of her when she…"

"Had a fever" Haley completed.

Lucas was surprised she knew it, "Yeah."

"She told me. Just like she told me you're back together" she bumped her shoulder against his, "Is it for real?"

He gave a goofy smile, "It's always real with Brooke."

"Yeah" she mocked him, "Cause you love each other, you work, she works, you've got an apartment in the big city…"

He laughed and shook his head, "I think the baby thing is way too soon for us."

"Cause there's something missing, right?"

He nodded, "Yeah."

She put one hand over his shoulder, "Hey, take it from me. You don't wanna rush things up."

"We're not. No, we're taking it as slow as possible" he shrugged, "Maybe that's what's wrong."

"So what're you gonna do?"

"What I've been meaning to do for quite a while now."

She smiled as she saw the look on his face, "You know… her parents are back in town."

"They are?" he frowned.

"Yep."

"Should I talk to them?"

"You should just follow your heart."

He tapped her leg, "So should you. Go talk to Nathan."

She sighed, "I will."

"And don't worry, I got your back."

He messed with her hair and she ducked to get away from him while laughing, "Me too."

…

Lucas went to Karen's Café to talk to his mother about his decision. He wanted to tell her first, to let her know he was taking this huge step and to ask her for support. What he didn't expect to find there, was Peyton.

After telling both Karen and Peyton about his plan to propose to Brooke but talk to her parents first – he figured since that worked out for Nathan when he asked Haley's parents and they're crazy enough, it should work for him too – Peyton told him to wait before talking to them. She wanted to go check with Brooke if she was ok and what her parents wanted to talk to her about. Peyton knew better that Brooke's parents wouldn't come all the way from California just for chit-chat. Peyton went after Brooke, but ignoring Peyton's request, he went after the Davis' anyway.

…

Peyton stopped by Deb's house but didn't find Brooke there. She tried her cell phone, but no one answered. So she figured she'd just go home and wait for the girl to try to contact her, which she should do any minute now, considering how the talk with her parents went.

She walked in her bedroom and found Brooke sat on the bed, leaned on the head of the bed, with a pillow on her lap and staring at nowhere.

"There you are! I was looking for you" Peyton took a seat next to her.

"So you've heard?" Brooke shot her an annoyed look.

She nodded, "Yeah. Lucas just told me your parents are in town."

"Lucas?" Brooke frowned, "How does he know?"

"I don't know" Peyton shrugged, "What do they want?"

"Oh, you'll never guess. They're moving back to Tree Hill."

"Whoa, really?" Peyton raised one eyebrow, confused, "Why?"

"I have no idea but the problem is, and this is really precious, they want me to move back in with them."

"What?"

"Yeah!"

"But…" Peyton glanced around, blinking a couple of times, trying to understand, "But why?"

"To restore our bonds!" Brooke snapped on a mocking tone.

Peyton didn't know what to say, "That's…"

"Insane, I know!"

They were in silence for a moment 'til Peyton asked, "What are you gonna do?"

"Nothing" Brooke shook her head, "I'm not moving in, are you crazy?"

"I know, but they gave up that easily? One thing I know you got from them is that the Davis' don't quit."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Tell me about it. They're so annoying! My mother was actually tearing up to move me."

"Didn't you tell them you have a full life going on in New York?"

"I did! But they wouldn't listen. It's useless; I'll just have to wait for them to give up already."

Peyton watched her sigh and rest her head on the wall behind them, "So are you calm now?"

"I'll be when they're gone, which is never, so don't ask me that again" she laid on the bed, resting her head on the pillow she was holding on her lap and closed her eyes.

"Just think positive, ok? Maybe things will turn out your way sooner than you think."

Brooke lifted her head a bit and stared at Peyton, "What?"

"Nothing" she shrugged, getting up and walking to the stereo, "Music?" she went through her CD's looking for something light to Brooke to listen.

Later on the same day, when it was almost night time already, Lucas called Peyton to see if she knew where Brooke was and she told him she was there with her. So he stopped by the house, made his way in – they still don't lock the doors in Tree Hill – and went to the kitchen, following the humming sounds coming from there. 

"Anybody home?" he asked watching Brooke's back from the doorframe. 

Brooke turned around on a jump, "Lucas?" 

"Hey, pretty" he smiled. 

"How did you know I was here?" 

He shrugged, "I have my ways of knowing things." 

"Your 'ways of knowing' is called Haley?" 

He laughed, "Actually, her too. She told me about your parents and I went to talk to them just now." 

"You what?!" Brooke snapped, "Why would you do that?" 

"I wanted to ask them something. Did you know they don't even know who I am?" 

"Yeah, it's a wonder they still know who I am" she said it shaking her head and waving her hands in the air, "What did you ask them?" 

"Ok" Lucas took her by the shoulders and made her sit on the chair next to the kitchen table as he took a seat beside her, "I've been thinking about something, actually, I've been thinking about it for a very long time now and I talked to Haley about it and then my mom…" he sighed, "I talked to your parents first cause it seemed the right thing to do, I mean that's what Nathan did, so I thought maybe…" 

"Wait!" Brooke got up, interrupted him and walked to the other side of the kitchen facing him, "You're babbling. And I think I'm hallucinating… or are you really asking me to…" 

"Brooke, listen to me" he said it softly but serious, "Last night made it seem like last year never happened. It was amazing and being with you never felt so right" he took a moment to walk to her and hold her hands, "So I thought to myself that I could never let go of you again. Cause even though it seemed like it didn't happen, last year was real. And painful. And I never want to be that away from you again. We should be together, for the rest of our lives." 

She took a deep breath and said it on a weak voice, "So what are you…" 

"Brooke" he stared deep into her eyes, "Will you marry me?" 

Feeling the ground around her sweep away, Brooke numbly shook her head, "I need… to… sit down" and moved to the closest chair and sat down. 

"Did you hear me?" he asked kneeling in front of her. 

She nodded, "Loud and clear." 

"Do you want me to say it again?" he half smiled. 

"Yes, but go back a little. You talked to my parents about this?" 

"Yeah." 

"What did they say?" 

"I told you, they didn't even know who I was so that confused them a little" Lucas answered not really sure of where she was going with that. 

"They want me to move in with them" she blurted it out. 

"What?" 

"That's what they talked to me about. But I said no, I said I have a life in New York , I have my college but that didn't seem enough for them." 

"But…" 

"And now you go there and ask them to marry me? They'll think I'm trying to convince them to give up, to quit. But they won't! They don't know you, they'll think I'm making it up…" she was starting to freak out, making big gestures. 

"Brooke, it's ok…" he tried to calm her down, but she stood up at once. 

"No, Lucas! It's not! You shouldn't have gone there. You shouldn't have talked to them without telling me first!" 

He stood up too, putting both hands on his hips, "I wanted to surprise you." 

"Well, I'm surprised alright." 

She got quiet for a second and he sighed, "Are you ok?" 

"No, I'm not" she shook her head and started to walk away, "I'm sorry but I can't be here now." 

"What?" he followed her, "Brooke." 

"Not now, Lucas" she stopped to face him and shook her head again, "Not now." And left the kitchen.

* * *


	23. But I Do Love You

_Firstly, I have to apologize the enormous amount of time that took me to update here. So sorry but I had been kinda super busy in personal life and had to put this on hold. But luckily this fic is almost done! It's just this chapter and the next one. I really hope you guys like it and I wanna thank in advance all of my lovely readers for all of your reviews. You guys rock!! Moving on... this one is insanely short but the next one will be up tomorrow and will make up for it ;) Oh! The title and lyrics from the chapter are by LeeAnn Rimes and the idea was from my sister _HaleyBub_. Thanks, sis!_

* * *

_I don't like to be alone at night  
And I don't like to hear I'm wrong when I'm right  
And I don't like to have the rain on my shoes _

Brooke went home. She spent the whole night awake, talking to Haley about what happened, while Lucas was also up the whole night long, trying to figure out what went wrong. He was sure he had chosen the right words, that he had done the right thing and that was the right moment.

On the next day, first thing in the morning, Brooke walked to Lucas' house. She wasn't sure if he would want to see her or talk to her, but she had to try. She hadn't been fair to him and that long night made her rethink a few things.

She knocked on the side door, which leaded to his room, twice. She waited a few seconds while hearing footsteps going around the room, 'til he finally opened the door, glanced at her and frowned. His hair was all over the place, like someone who rolled from one side of the bed to the other, the whole night long.

"Came to yell at me a little more?" he asked on a sleepy voice while scratching the back of his head.

She took a deep breath, staring at him. She had to say it but she had to do it all at once,"I need you to be quiet while I talk. OK?"

He crossed his arms against his chest, "OK."

_I don't like to see the sky painted grey  
And I don't like when, nothing's going my way  
And I don't like to be the one with the blues_

"First of all, I'm sorry. For snapping at you like that last night, it wasn't your fault. I just had too much in my head as it was and then you caught me off guard like that and I just…" she sighed throwing her dark hair behind her shoulder, "Freaked out. I didn't know what to say or do, so…" she looked down at her own hands, as she held each other, nervously, "I went back to Deb's and talked to Haley almost the whole night long" she attempted a smile, "She's such a matchmaker."

Lucas leaned against the doorframe as she searched for the words to go on. She also crossed her arms against her chest after tucking some of her hair behind her ear.

"Anyway, I talked to her because this whole idea of marriage's a little screwed up for me by having my parents as role-models; but seeing her and Nathan gives me a little hope, I guess. So she told me that sometimes love itself is actually enough. And then I thought if that's the case then we're lucky" she smiled to him as he softly broke the tough attitude he was trying to put up, "Cause not only we love each other so much, we have a life built together. We want the same things for each other; we understand each other… that's more than a lot married coupled ever had."

She stopped to take a breath as he stood up straight in front of her and she put her hands behind her, shrugging.

"So if making our love official will make it stronger to us and to the world… I say we do it."

He took one step closer to her and narrowed his eyes to her. He hesitated for a moment, studying her reaction and attempted a smile with the corner of his mouth, "Are you saying yes to me, Brooke Davis?"

Slightly nodding, sheopened up a smiled to him, "I'm saying yes to you, Lucas Scott."

_Love everything about the way you're loving me  
The way you lay your head upon my shoulder when you sleep  
And I love to kiss you in the rain  
I love everything you do, oh I do  
_

His smile grew wider. He took another step on her direction, put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, to kiss her on the lips. She giggled a little and happily kissed him back, putting her arms around his shoulder and never letting go. They deepened the kiss and lost themselves in it for a moment or two. They kept wrapped around each other even when Lucas gently broke the kiss to closely stare at her.

"I love you", he whispered.

She bit her lower lip and smirked, "I love you too."

He brushed some of her hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear, smiling to her and whispering, "I swear I'll make you the happiest woman in the world."

She shook her head, never losing sight of his bright blue eyes and smiled, getting a little teary, "You already do."

_I don't like to be alone in the night and  
I don't like to hear I'm wrong when I'm right  
And I don't like to have the rain on my shoes  
But I do love you  
_

_

* * *

_


	24. I Write Sins, Not Tragedies

_Thanks for the reviews, guys! I was wondering if you had given up on this story cause I took so much time to update. OK, I said this was going to be the last chapter but I decided to split into two or it'd be too big with too much going on. So the last one should be up 'til the end of weekend. And, pleeeease, tell me what you think! This chapter's title is from a song by _Panic! At The Disco._ And the italic parts are Brooke's thoughts... kinda like a voice over. ;) Enjoy!_

* * *

Five months later.

**Brooke:**

_Wedding day. Can't you hear the church bells on the background every time these two words are spoken? I always could. That's why I wanted a church wedding and nothing outdoors. I wanted everything by the book: the church, the priest, the coral, the some things old, new, borrowed and blue, the rice, the newlywed's car with the cans wrapped on the back… I wanted it all. I wanted to convince myself I was doing this. I'm half way there now._

Standing in front of a big mirror leaned against a wall in the small room; Brooke was lost in deep thoughts. She couldn't stop staring at her own wedding gown. It made her think about what was going on around her, made it seem real. She never heard the knocks on the door before it was opened and a very pregnant Haley walked in. She was in her sixth month yet but looked like she was about to give birth at any time soon. Seeing Brooke standing like that in the middle of the room, Haley walked close to her friend and softly took her hand.

"Brooke? Brooke, can you hear me?"

Sighing, Brooke kept staring at herself on the mirror, "Don't worry, Tutor Mom-to-be, the hair spray didn't get on my ears, just my mouth" she finally turned around and glanced over the room, "By the way, where's the water?"

"Here" Haley rushed to the table across the room, picked up the jar of water and poured some on a glass and handed it to Brooke, "Better?"

Brooke took a huge sip and then nodded, "Much, thanks."

"Turn around, let me see your dress."

Doing as asked, Brooke turned around with a smirk, "The one I made? It's fabulous."

"Yes" Haley said analyzing the back of the dress, "And also stained."

"What?!" Brooke kept turning around, trying to get a glimpse of what Haley was seeing. She rushed back to the mirror trying to find the stain.

Walking in announced, Peyton had a cheery tone on her voice as she saw the two girls in the room.

"Hi!"

"My dress is ruined!" Brooke whined.

"What?"

"It's just a small stain" Haley rolled her eyes, with a wet napkin on her hands and already kneeling next to the bride to take care of that.

Brooke glanced at Haley through the mirror and forced a smile, "Why don't you let the artist one to do it?"

Peyton shook her head, "I draw, I don't do clothes."

"It's fine!" Haley said brushing the napkin against the dress, "I can do it."

Brooke sighed, and turned back to glance at her figure.

"So how you're feeling?" Peyton asked standing next to her and glancing at her, too.

"I have so many answers for that right now, you shouldn't ask me that."

Peyton giggled at Brooke's irritation as Haley stood up with a victorious smile on her face, still holding the napkin.

"There! Much better."

"You sure?" Brooke tried to check the result but she couldn't quite see her back.

"Yes" Haley nodded.

She turned to Peyton, with an innocent look, "Peyton?"

Peyton walked around Brooke, put one hand around her shoulders and pulled her closer, leaning her head on hers, "You look amazing, Brooke."

"Thanks" she smiled and turned to Haley, "The two of you. Thank you so much for being here with me."

"Where else would we be?" Haley smiled, placing one hand over her belly and the other one on Brooke's shoulder.

The three girls kept standing in front of the mirror and looking at each other through it. They smiled and Peyton whispered while Haley nodded agreeing.

"We'd do anything for you, B. Davis."

"You guys…" Brooke started to tear up, "Don't make me cry!" she shook her hands in front of her face while looking up, to keep the tear from rolling down her cheeks.

"No, your make-up!" Haley promptly picked up another napkin and softly pressed it against her face, to dry the tears.

"Oh…" Brooke blinked a couple of times, "It's ruined, isn't it?"

"We can fix it" Peyton scanned the room, "Where's the make-up kit?"

"I left it in the other room" Haley said pointing outside.

Brooke frowned, "But it's the guys' room."

Haley shrugged, embarrassed, "Lucas was a little glow-y."

Peyton held a giggle, "It's ok. They're in the altar already, we can go there."

Peyton went ahead to make sure Lucas was no where to be seen, as they made their way into the boys' room. They closed the door behind them as Haley walked across the room to find the make-up kit on the dresser. She opened it, took the eyeliner out and walked back to Brooke.

"Here it is."

She picked it up, "Thanks."

"Can you do it?"

"Yes, Haley, I can do my own make-up" Brooke said annoyed.

Haley turned to Peyton, "Is she being sarcastic?" she turned back to Brooke, "Why are you being sarcastic?"

Peyton took Haley by the arm and leaded her towards the door, "We should go. Are you gonna be ok?" she asked looking at Brooke, who nodded.

"Yeah."

"You sure?" Brooke nodded again and Peyton winked at her, "Ok. You've got 5 minutes. We'll be up there waiting for you."

As they got to the door, Haley turned back to face Brooke and whispered.

"You look beautiful!"

Brooke watched her two best friends leave the room and turned her attention back to the mirror placed next to the door. She took a last glance and walked towards the dresser on the other side of the room. Leaning over it, she got closer to the smaller mirror to re-touch her eyes with the liner. After she finished it, she placed the eyeliner on the dresser and found a small box, decorated with pictures of her and Lucas, very artistic. She smiled, knowing it was Peyton who made that. She carefully opened the box and found Lucas' cell phone, his car keys, their photo booth pictures from years ago he had kept with him ever since – which made her smile wider. Noticing a small piece of folded paper among all that, she picked it up, opened it and started to read. It was Lucas' vows. It was Peyton's handwriting.

* * *

**Brooke:**

_You know when you really want something to happen so bad you can even see it happening? And then when it does, it's not exactly as you thought it would be? _

_When I was little, this used to happen all the time. Birthdays, school parties, holidays, family trips… but that was because my parents missed a couple of parental classes. I can't actually blame them though, cause now I know they're troubled people. Besides, I should know better that the ones you give your heart to, are the ones who'll most likely break them._

_You can't really choose family, so you've got to stick with what you got. But friends… they're a whole other story. It's hard to find the real ones but when you do, you should do all in your power to keep them. And I did. I'm marrying one of them. Although, this one was once upon a time in love with another one. My best one. And so was she._

Without being able to take her eyes away from the small piece of paper, Brooke kept standing up and trying to find a perfect excuse for that to happen. Maybe it was a copy. But that didn't make sense. Maybe it was the original part and the actual copy was with Lucas. But that would mean he didn't write the vows, she did. Maybe he was so afraid his vows sucked that he asked her to write a backup one. But he didn't have to use. So that's good news. Before she could obsess any longer, she heard the door opening again and Mouth's surprised voice.

"Uh, sorry!" he turned around to leave the room again.

"It's ok, Mouth" she stopped him nicely, "Come in."

He came in; half closed the door behind him and just stared at her, mesmerized for a moment, "Wow. You look… heavenly."

She giggled and looked down to herself, "Thank you" she looked back at him, "Am I too late?"

"No" he shook his head, "I just came to pick Lucas' vows. I guess he's nervous cause that's the second time I come back here. He forgot the rings first" he told amused.

But that didn't amuse her. She frowned, "He forgot the rings?"

"He's got 'em now" he saw the paper on her hands and pointed to it, "Is that the vows?"

"Yeah" she handed them to him, "I didn't read them."

"Ok" he picked it up, folded it again and put inside his pocket, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just…"

"Nervous?"

"Kinda."

He looked at her sympathetically, "I have to go back. Are you ready?"

"Uhum" she nodded.

Before Mouth could leave, they heard a soft knock on the door and Larry walked in, looking for Brooke.

"Excuse me? There you are."

"Mr. Sawyer?"

"I was looking for the girl of the moment and I find you here with Mouth?" he turned to Mouth with a serious look, "Aren't you supposed to be the groom's best man?"

He smiled, knowing it was a joke and raised his hands up in surrender, "We weren't doing anything!"

"Yeah, sure" Larry nodded, smiling back at him.

"I'm going" Mouth finally left.

Larry turned his attention to Brooke and stared at her for a brief moment, "You ready to go, Brooke?" she nodded, quietly, "You sure? You look a little green" he tried to make her laugh but she only shrugged.

"It's the make-up" she said not really paying attention to what color he had mentioned.

"You should've gone with your skin tone…" Larry took her hand.

"I'm not ready, Mr. Sawyer."

"It's ok to be nervous."

"I'm not" she got away from him and took a seat by the dresser, "I'm just not sure anymore."

He walked closer to her and took a seat on the chair next to her, "None of us is 3 minutes from tiding the knot. We get butterflies."

"That's not it. I'm sorry, I…" she got quiet and looked down, sighing.

Larry frowned, worried, and touched her knee with one hand, "What is it?"

"I found Lucas' vows" she looked up to him, "By mistake, just before Mouth walked in."

"He's that bad of a writer, huh?" he scoffed.

She shook her head, "They were beautiful. They were beautifully written by Peyton."

"I'm sorry?" Larry said for her to repeat.

"It was her handwriting" she said it almost on a whisper. She wasn't sure she should be talking about this with Larry; after all he was Peyton's dad. "I could recognize it anywhere after years of copying her answers of school's exams."

He simply heard her, quietly, "I see."

"I know they wouldn't, but, considering their background I just…" she sighed and then kind of whined, "I _don't_ know!"

Larry took a deep breath and nodded, "I know my daughter hurt you in the past. So much that you get like this at the smallest evidence of a… possibility" he said whipping a tear from her face with a tissue, "You wouldn't consider this if it was Haley's handwriting, would you?"

"Of course not."

"That should be your answer for Peyton, too."

"I know, but I can't. And that kills me!" she shook her head, looking around, "How can I live with her and marry him when I think things like this all the time?"

"You have to trust your heart. The part you gave to them."

"What?"

He hesitated, looking at her, but then started on a low voice, "Lucas wrote his vows on the computer. The same way he forgot them here, he forgot to print them. He asked Peyton to do so, but our printer broke so she had to copy by hand and give to him when we got here."

Brooke put one hand over her mouth, "Oh God…" and then covered her face, lowering her head, "I feel so stupid."

"Don't" Larry took her chin and raised it, softly, "They love you too much to ever hurt you like that again. Just… remember that the same way you gave your heart to them, they gave to you, too" he smiled making her smile too, "So take care of them. Don't take it for granted."

"I won't" she lifted from her seat and leaned over him for a hug, "Thank you so much."

He hugged her back and then pulled her away gently, "They're waiting for you."

"Ok" she passed her fingers under her eyes, to brush the tears.

"Wanna fix the make-up again?"

"Oh yeah!" she giggled with him as he stood up.

"You have a minute."

"I'll be right there" she watched him leave.

* * *

Brooke had never been so aware of herself before. She could feel from the heartbeat on her scalp to her toes being pressured inside her fancy creamy shoes. Holding her flower bouquet on her hands, she glanced around the church's main room and saw almost everyone she knew there. People from Tree Hill, some friends from New York and even a couple she met in California were there. Her parents were too busy taking care of business in Europe to attend, however. They didn't even move to Tree Hill after all, they said they had a change of heart – Brooke wondered if they really had such thing – and decided to stay in California.

The initial plan was for Larry to walk in with her and give her away. After their High School's prom, Peyton promised Brooke she'd share her dad like they were real sisters and Brooke really appreciated that. But not that day. She decided she'd give herself away. Since the love story with Lucas was written by them alone, she'd give herself to him alone, too. She was in control of her life and aware of her decision. She was getting married to the love of her life.

* * *


	25. From This Moment On

Lucas was at the altar standing next to the priest and his best men: Mouth and Nathan. He was waiting for Brooke with one hand on his pants' pocket where he could feel the small box that carried the rings inside. Since he and Brooke set the date so fast, she didn't wear an engagement ring. She thought it was because he was having them made and that'd take time, but truth is that Lucas wanted to surprise her.

After he proposed to Brooke, he talked to his mom who gave him the ring Keith had given her a few years before. Karen said that the ring was the symbol of a love long wanted and that would never fade, even after Keith passed away. So she gave the ring to Lucas for him to give to Brooke, because their love was just as strong. He wanted to surprise her; she wouldn't see this one coming.

* * *

The church's coral started to sing and all the guests stood up at that sound. Lucas straightened himself up while taking a deep breath. All eyes were at the main entrance where they could see the bride's silhouette moving towards it. 

Brooke stepped inside the church and took a brief moment to sink it all in. It was really happening. She loved weddings so who would've thought her own wedding would make her so nervous?

Taking one step at a time, she slowly walked towards the altar. Her eyes never left Lucas'. It was like she was being pulled by his gaze and she couldn't help but to move on his direction. She could hear people whispering as she walked by, talking among themselves, commenting on how beautiful she was. As flattered as she was, that didn't matter. The only thing that matter to her now was to reach the altar. Her look casually danced around and she saw Haley tearing up in a smile standing next to Peyton. Peyton was standing at the altar a few feet away from Lucas.

Before she could think of anything else, she felt Lucas' hand on hers. She had gotten there. He smiled and leaned to place a kiss on her forehead. She closed her eyes, feeling the kiss and then heard a soft whisper.

"You're prettier than you usually are."

She smiled and took his hand as he led her to kneel before the priest. She had to place both hands together so she couldn't hold the bouquet. She instinctively turned to Peyton who was already next to her and ready to hold the flowers for her.

Standing there, kneeled next to Lucas, holding his hand and handing the bouquet to Peyton at the same time, it hit her: they'd always be like this. Lucas and Peyton had always been there for her. Peyton helping her with a kind and friendly hand for whenever she needed and Lucas by her side, as her man. She couldn't ever want them apart. They'd always be together. Together for her. Thanking Peyton with a smile, she turned back to Lucas and the priest who carried on with the ceremony.

When the priest told Lucas to say his vows, Brooke expected him to reach for the piece of paper Mouth had taken from her a few minutes before, but instead of that, Lucas simply took her by both hands and stared deep into her eyes.

"Remember tonight, for it is the beginning of always. A promise. Like a reward for persisting through life so long alone."

He started softly and Brooke's eyes filled up with tears. He remembered. A few years before, on Keith's first attempt of marriage, Brooke read Lucas' toast to the couple and wondered if she'd get something as beautiful on her own wedding day. And now she was having that. She loved him even more for remembering her words.

"A belief in each other and the possibility of love. A decision to ignore, simply rise above the pain of the past. A covenant, which at once binds two souls and yet severs prior ties. A celebration of the chance taken and the challenge that lies ahead. For two will always be stronger than one, like a team braced against the tempest civil world. And love will always be the guiding force in our lives. For tonight is mere formality. Only an announcement to the world of feelings long held. Promises made long ago. In the sacred spaces of our hearts."

He took some time, staring at her smile between some tears that were strong enough to roll down her cheeks and then continued.

"You once wondered if you'd get such beautiful things said to you on your wedding and I promised you that you would. So now I'm keeping my promise. Being with you feels like home, feels safe and feels right. And I'll never let you go. I love you, Pretty Girl."

She softly brushed some tears away from her face with the tip of her fingers as she looked up, trying not to ruin much of the make-up.

"Not fair for you to keep your promises when I've made so many I didn't keep" she sniffed and looked up to him, "I promised myself a thousand times that I wouldn't look at you or talk to you again. I didn't keep any of those, obviously. Because the first one I made, the most important one, that was to find real love and never let it go, I was already keeping. The moment I fell in love with you I was bonded to love you for as long as I could. And I always will. I love you, Lucas Scott."

Never looking away from each other, they heard the priest saying the vows for them to repeat after him. To have and to hold, from this day foreword, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better or worse, till death do them part. They exchanged rings and Brooke's face once she saw hers was just as Lucas expected. She was surprised and teared up as he slid the ring on her finger.

The priest finally smiled a warm smile, "You may now kiss the bride."

Lucas gently put both hands on Brooke's face and pulled her closer to a kiss. She kept her hands on his arms and watched him getting closer to her, while smiling and then finally closing her eyes for the kiss.

* * *

_Have you ever wondered why do fairytales always end with the big wedding? Some say it's because once you're married, the problems begin and the magic of the fairytale goes away. But I don't see it that way._

_For me, the real fairytale begins when the rough time comes and you still feel like being next to the one you love is the right thing to do. When everyday's like that first day after you got married. Maybe I'm kidding myself or aiming too high, but I honestly believe that if you love someone and commit to that person, you build yourselves a long road to ride together. To be happy, to make your own fairytale, to live a whole life together. And after me and Lucas coming this far, I really think we're gonna make it. We'll have it all.  
_

* * *

_So... that was it! First, I just wanted to say this title is a song by _Shania Twain_. And then... I wanted to thank you guys for all of your reviews since the begining. Really! Every time I saw a chapter got lots of reviews I got even more excited to update again! And sorry for the times when I took to long to do so :D But I really hope you guys liked this story. __I surely enjoyed writing it! So this is it. Let me know, for the last time, what did you guys think about this!_


End file.
